


You're never prepared for how it feels...

by clexaqueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AUTHOR AU, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Dom Lexa, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, G!P, G!p Lexa, Jealous Lexa, Knotting, Mating, Maybe A Little Plot, Omega Clarke, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behaviour, Protective Lexa, Smut, Sub Clarke, Submission, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaqueen/pseuds/clexaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fanfiction is showing the events following 2x16 (yes, with the betrayal)<br/>Clarke didn't know she was an Omega, until she is off suppressants in the woods and an certain Alpha notices her scent..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I didn't know it was you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and English is not my first language, so please be lenient with me.  
> I will add another Chapter soon.

It's been a month since Clarke has left Camp Jaha and was wandering all alone in the forest. She kept having flashbacks about what she had done in mount weather but her current situation worried her more. Her stomach began to hurt a couple of days ago. First she blamed it on her hunger, because she didn't know how to hunt and had been starving for a long time, but now she was really worried, because this hurt much more than just hunger.  
However she forced herself to keep going, because if she would stop that means she would be practically dead.  
In the evening, just before the sun went down, she found an acceptable place to sleep for the night. So she made a fire and eat some of the berries, she found through the day. Everything was in fine, if there wasnt the pain.

It was in the middle of the night when Clarke woke up, because of a noise in the dark. She pulled the dagger out of her pocket and stood up to face the creature making the noise.  
All of sudden a voice behind her called her name.

"Clarke?“

  
She spun around to face the woman, whose voice she knew all to well.

"Lexa.“

"What are you doing here?“ Lexa asked stoic.

"Oh, you are surprised that I am not dead yet? I could ask you the same question. I don't think it is your assignment to walk in the woods at night.“ Clarke answerd snappish.

"I was walking, because I had smell a scent.“ She answerd emotionless "I didn't know it was you.“

"I don't think that is possible. I maybe didn't showered for quite some time, but it could be worse.“

"You don't understand.“ Lexa stated. "Don't you know what you are?“

"No, I don't. I don't get it and I'm pretty sick of seeing you. So if you don't mind, you can go back and leave me again. Shouldnt be a big deal, isnt your first time though.“ Clarke snapped back really pissed off by Lexa's behaviour.

Lexa came a few steps closer to Clarke so that she can see her whole face in the bright light of the fire.

"You are an Omega, Clarke.“ Lexa explains "I didn't know you was, because I couldn't smell it. I assume you were on suppressants. You're coming with us.“ Lexa nodded to Indra and an other warrior at her side.

"No I won't. I don't need your help, Lexa. I'm doing fine.“ Clarke lied. She knew it wasn't smart to stay in the woods with a arching stomach, but she would find a better option than to go with Lexa.

"Is that so?“ Lexa stepped forward. "I don't believe you. I know you are in pain and it will get worse. So I am really mercyful to take you with me.“

Clarke got uncomfortable with stepping her closer, but she wouldnt give in.

"I said no.“ Clarke stood head held up in front of the Commander.

"I say it is not an option. Either you are going with us voluntary or I will have taken you by my warriors. It is your choice.“ Lexa said in a stronger voice.

Somehow this voice affected Clarke. She never felt it before, but she felt an urge to give Lexa in.  
She looked over to the warriors, who were staring at her and it seemed they wouldn't hestiate to taker her.

"Fine“ Clarke murmbled, because of her certain lack of options.

Lexa nodded pleased and turned to lead them back to her village.

 

They arrived at the village after a silent walk. Much had changed since the last time Clarke was here. Many of the tents weren't there anymore. Clarke guessed the warriors had moved back to their familiys and clans.  
Lexa was still in front of her leading the way through the tent town and Indra and the strange warrior followed Clarke behind, so that she didn't dare to stop or to run away.  
They stopped in front of little bunker and Lexa held the door open for Clarke to go in.

"Wait. I have to stay in this?“ Clarke asked shocked, pointing to the dark and rather dirty bunker.

"I will get you something to lay on.“

"That's out of question Lexa. I used to rule with you. I am not a prisioner. You have no right to treat me like this after you left me at the mountain. You own me an apology!“ Clarke began to shout furiously.

Instead of shouting back Lexa simply nodded to Indra, who walked over to Clarke and forced her to move forward with her arms pressed behind her back. Clarke tried to fight back, but the firm grip of Indra didn't loosen and Clarke found herself thrown into the bunker. The door was closed.

 

After two days alone in the bunker and nothing to sleep on, the door was pulled open and Lexa looked down at Clarke, who was sitting in a corner.

"Are you done?“ Lexa began to speak in an emotionless voice.

Clarke kept quiet, but looked away, staring at the floor.  
The Commander took that as a ´yes´ and nodded to the warrior at the door to leave them alone.  
She walked towards Clarke, who didn't move at all.

"I don't owe you anything at all, Clarke. I did what was the best for my people, what my duty is.You were right, you used to rule with me, but this is no longer the fact. You choosed to leave your people behind. You were a lonely Omega in the forrest, when I found you. I think you should be grateful.“

Clarke coughed slightly at these words and a small laugh escaped her throat.

"Excuse me, but you are keeping me prisioner and I should be grateful for that?“ she answered a sacastic tone.

"Yes.“ Lexa said simply "You are an unmated Omega, whose suppressants doesn't work anymore. Your pheremons would have drawn other alphas or wild animals. It is the best for you to stay here until you are consent into following our rules.“

"You mean following your rules.“ Clarke realized.

Lexa nodded. "I don't want you to do anything stupid. You need protection.“

Something inside Clarke was happy about this words from the Commander. It somehow told her, that she still cared about her.  
And at least she was right. She wouldn't have survived all alone any longer with the growing pain inside of her and the hunger.  
So all she can do was nod.

Noticing the consent, Lexa spoke in a softer voice "You are allowed to follow me for dinner. I assume you are hungry.“

She looked up into the green eyes of Lexa, which were staring back at hers in a soft gaze, Clarke nodded and moved to get up.


	2. "I make the rules, not you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated discussion, Clarke descides to have a walk on her own at night.  
> But Lexa stops her vigorously...

The dinner was prepared in a large tent with a big wooden table in the center. Lexa led Clarke to a chair next to hers at the ending. They weren't alone. Indra and some other higher positioned Grounders took seats around the table and began to eat.  
Clarke was very hungry, so she ate everything on her plate without hestitation.

When they finished Lexa started talking "So you didnt know that you are an Omega?“

"No.“

"Do you even know what that means?“ Lexa asked.

"Yes I'm aware what that means. They taught us about it on the Ark.“ Clarke was getting annoyed by the interrogation.

"Why didn't you know you were an Omega, Clarke?“ Lexa kept asking.

"My parents hide it from me. I guess, they gave me suppressants since it startet. Maybe they were ashamed of me being an Omega.“

Lexa nodded for understanding.  
"I will give you some of our suppressants.“ Lexa stated.

"There is no need of this. I can deal with myself.“ Clarke pointed out.

"That was not a question, Clarke.“ Lexa's voice began to grow stronger.

"I'm aware of this, but it is my body. I've been on suppressants all the time. I don't want to hide anymore.“

"Enough, Clarke.“ Lexa nearly growled.

The other Grounders at the table were getting uncomfortable.

"Leave us.“ Lexa growled to the Grounders.

Clarke knew that Lexa was mad at her, but she won't back down now.

 

"You can't speak with me like that.“ Lexa stood up and turned away from Clarke, trying to contain herself.

"No, you can't rule over me like that.“ Clarke responded and also stood up.

"Yes, I can.“ Lexa turned to face Clarke. "I saved you, you would be dead by this time. I can do what ever I please. I am saying you take the suppressants, because otherwise you will be in heat soon and then you have to mate. Or in other words then you want to mate. Is it this what you want?“

Clarke gulped. She didn't want to mate. Not until she found her alpha. Lexa was right and she hated the fact.

"No, I don't.“ Clarke admitted.

"That's what I thought.“ Lexa looked, with head held high, down to Clarke. "I will tell Nyko to give you some suppressants. You smell more and more intense. You should stay in the bunker as long as you smell like this. I saw the other alphas starring at you.“

All Clarke could do was nodding.

"Do you need something else?“ Lexa's face softend a little.

"A bath would be nice.“

"All right then. You can use my bathtub in my tent.“ Lexa agreed.

 

Once again Clarke was in the Lexa's tent, in which she used to be so often before.  
The Commander let water into the tub and gave Clarke some towels and some of her clothering.  
Clarke gave her an confusing look.

"I want you to wear these. Your clothers are dirty and with my scent on it, it will keep away the other alphas. Our suppressants aren't that strong, it is made out of herbs. I will wait outside.“  
She turned around and left.

Clarke was content to be alone and enjoyed the warm bath, but somehow she wouldnt mind if Lexa would have stayed.

_No Clarke, that are inappropiate thoughts._

She didn't even know why she was thinking that, because she was so pissed of by Lexa's behaviour. She acted so imperious in front of her now. In the past she wasn't like that. But something in Clarke liked this and it felt wrong

 

After the bath, Clarke was back in the bunker. She already took the suppressants, which Nyko gave her and she could feel them working. The pain in her stomach was almost gone.

It was getting dark and Clarke wasn't able to rest. Because the surpressants were working, there was no guard watching over her anymore. So Clarke decided to have a walk to peace her mind.  
She walked through the tent town and no one noticed her. Maybe because of the suppressants, maybe because of the scent of Lexa's clothers, that smelled so familiar.

When she was already in the woods, she heard her name. Clarke hesitated for a moment, but kept going. Lexa ran towards her and grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

"I said, you weren't allowed to leave.“

"I don't take orders from you.“ Clarke huffed back.

"You either do or you will pay for that.“ Lexa threatend.

"Why are you like this? I have enough of this, of you.“ Clarke pulled her arm out of Lexa's grip and turned to leave.  
However she didn't make it far, because she was dragged down to the ground by the Commander. Clarke laid on her back and her wrists were hold in a strong grip besides her head. The whole body weight of Lexa was on her body to keep her from escaping.

Lexa looked down and said in a snarling voice "You are not leaving. You are an omega and I am an Alpha. Wether you like it or not, but that is how it's going to be. I make the rules, not you, not anymore. I know this is new for you, but everyone knows that you are an Omega now and you have to know your position.“

Clarke gulped. Right now Lexa made it very clear, where her position was and Clarke was more than a little turned on by that. She shouldn't be, she knew ,but her inner Omega was whimpering underneath the Commander.  
A little whimper escaped her mouth and Clarke damend herself for that.

"I see you understand.“ Lexa smirked thriumphantly and moved herself up "I don't want this to happen again, Clarke. You will sleep in my tent as long as we stay here. So it won't be necessary to use a guard and prepare a new tent for you.“ declared Lexa.

"It won't happen again, Commander.“ Clarke assured her and got up.

„And I will make sure of that.“ Lexa responded leading the way back to the camp and Clarke followed in silence.

 

The tent of Lexa flapped open and Clarke entered.

"Where can I sleep?“ Clarke asked.

"On the mattress on the floor. I will give you some furs of mine.“ Lexa explained.

Sleeping on the floor made Clarke feel like a pet, but it was still better than the cold bunker, so she agreed.  
While they were laying in their beds, Clarke couldn't help but ask.

"Are there many Omegas here?“

"A few ,but not enough for every Alpha.“

"Is that why, I need to be protected?“

"Not only.“ Lexa sighed "Sleep now ,Clarke.“

Clarke was wondering, if Lexa had an omega or a mate, but secretly she knew the answer.  
If Lexa would have an mate, she wouldn't been so possessive over her.


	3. "That is none of your business"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa shows Clarke her limits and put her back into line.  
> But after a nightmare Lexa calms her down and offers her comfort.

In the morning, Clarke woke up hearing noises outside the tent. She realised the people in the village were already awake. After some stretching, she stood up and looked at Lexa. In her sleep, the brunette must have got rid of her blanket because her body was lying exposed on the bed.

Clarke's view wandered from the peaceful face, that made Lexa seemed like she couldn't harm a fly, to her tattooed skin on her arm. Further to the curves from her waist to an obvious bulge in lexa's pants.

Clarke couldn't force herself to look away, her eyes were fixated.

Lexa cracked an eye open.

"You are staring“ She spoke in a raspy morning voice.

"Sorry, I didn‘t meant to.“ Clarke answered with blushed cheeks.

Lexa woke up and got herself ready.

"I have some business to do today. You stay here, I will have a guard positioned outside the tent.“

"Lexa, I don't want to stay here all day...“ Clarke pleaded in an annoying voice.

"Clarke, do not question me. I will be back in the evening.“ with that Lexa left the tent and Clarke snorted in annoyance.

 

Although Clarke had heard the order from Lexa, she decided to leave the tent. But she didn’t get far when the guard stopped her.  
It was the same strange woman, who was there when they found Clarke in the woods.

"Excuse me, but I'm in a hurry." Clarke said, but when the grounder didn‘t moved out of her way, she tried to think of an excuse.

"Lexa summoned me. She is waiting for me.“ Clarke lied and tried to slip away from the woman's sight. A strong grip on her shoulders stopped her again and shoved her back into the tent.

"Let go of me!“ Clarke whirled around, trying to get out of the grip. The grounder remained calm.

Back in the tent, she left her free and Clarke looked at her in a furious glare.

"Did you not hear me?“

"I heard you.“ The woman responded for the first time. "I had other orders from Heda.“

Clarke watched the guard leave the tent again and returned to her position. All she wanted to do was just storm out of the tent and tell Lexa she didn‘t had to be watched over like a child.

 

"You are late.“ Clarke pointed out as the Commander came back into the tent, still sulky because of certain events that happened that day.

"I had much to discuss.“

"About what?“ Clarke asked curious and stepping forward to Lexa, who was putting down her armor and dagger on a chair.

"I dont think that it’s any of your business.“ Lexa replied casually "I heard about your attempt to escape.“

"Yes, you can't be serious with locking me in your tent, Lexa. I'm taking the suppressants you commanded me to take, so why can't I leave the tent? That's ridiculous!“ Clarke shouted angry.

"You think this is ridiculous? Is starving dead alone in the woods ridiculous? I've tried it before without guards, Clarke. You made your choice.... twice.“ Lexa turned around and looked at Clarke straight in the eyes. Her glare was harsh and cold. 

"You don't need to protect me, Lexa, I'm not a child anymore! Just because you lost Costia, doesn‘t allow you to keep me looked up.“

"That is none of your business, Clarke.“ Lexa growled, her hands in tight fists, as she stepped closer to Clarke to intimidate her.

"You made it my business, Lexa.“ She knew this topic was dangerous, it was too emotional for the grounder, but Lexa left her no choice. "What was so special about her? Was she an omega, too?“ Lexa raised her hand and slapped Clarke on her left cheek.

"Enough!“ Lexa grumbled, but Clarke noticed the change in her eyes. They were no longer cold, they reflected a whole bunch of emotion and tears that Lexa was holding back.

"I'm sorry.“ Clarke mumbled in defeat. Slowly, Lexa stepped away from Clarke and turned around to the war table, avoiding eye contact.

"She was a beta.“ Lexa finally answered, breaking the overwhelming silence.

"So you never...“ Clarke trailed off, not knowing how to ask the question.

"No. I never knotted anyone. I may be the Commander and I can share the bed with everyone I please, my people don‘t have a problem with that. It would be an honor to them, but being mated is more significant, so I should choose wisely.“ Lexa managed to gain control over her feelings.

"I understand.“ Clarke nodded.

"We should sleep now.“ Lexa stated after a long pause, still not looking at Clarke.  
She didn't lied. Clarke was really sorry for pushing Lexa that far. Just because Lexa showed her weakness, Clarke wasn't allowed to use it against her. There was a border and Clarke obviously over stepped it.

 

In Clarke's dream, pictures of the innocent people at mount weather kept flashing in. All happy. All supportive and helping her friends. All innocent.  
Then she pulled the lever and everyone was dead. Just because of her.  
_"It‘s your fault, Clarke.“ Bellamy told her. "Why didn't you save them?“_  
 _"I... I coudn't.. my mom...“ Clarke stuttered, realising what she did._  
 _"You could have saved them. No one wants to see you again. They will all hate you, Clarke.“_  
 _"No... no that can't be! I.. was just trying to help... I really tried.“_  
 _"Not hard enough. You are a murderer, Clarke.“_

 

"No... no no no...“ Clarke almost screamed in her sleep.

Lexa awoke and ran towards Clarke.

"Clarke, wake up.“ the grounder touched softly Clarke's arm, but the blonde screamed even louder.

"Clarke!“ Lexa said in her loud, strong and commanding alpha voice, which woke Clarke up.

Clarke sat up covered in sweat and breathing heavy.

"It‘s ok, Clarke. It was just a nightmare.“ Lexa used her strong and calming alpha’s voice, which slowed down Clarke‘s breathing.

"I'm sorry... I woke you up. I can't... these pictures.“ Clarke tried to explain, breathless.

"Shhh Clarke. It's alright.“ Lexa pulled her in a strong embrace.

Clarke could't help it and snuggled her head into Lexa's shoulder. The warmth of Lexa’s skin and her scent was calming her down, for the first in a long time, she felt safe. But Lexa pulled away.

"Try to sleep again.“

  
As Lexa crawled into her bed, Clarke laid down in the furs on the floor again.

It didn't matter what she tried to do, she couldn't fall asleep again.

Looking at Lexa, who was already back in deep sleep, Clarke decided to crouch into Lexa's bed. Though she kept her distance, she fell asleep easily because of Lexa's soft matress and the strong alpha scent.


	4. "I will take care of that"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning Clarke finds a very cuddly Lexa and later a very attracting one....

It was late in the morning, when Clarke heard a purr in her ear. She opened her eyes when she felt that Lexa had wrapped one arm around her middle and her head was resting against her neck, so that she could feel Lexa breathing against her skin. Immediatly Clarke shivered and another purr came from Lexa's lips, that made Clarke giggle.

Slowly opening one eye Lexa realised in which position she was, but she didnt care to move.

"Did you sleep well?“ she asked in a husky morning voice.

"Yes.“ Clarke admitted and blushed slightly when the commander cuddled herself closer to her back.

"Good.“ Lexa thightend the grip around Clarke and pulled her hips closer to hers.

Clarke could feel something hard between them, startled, she realised what it was.

"It seems like you had a good dream.“ Clarke stated, amused.

"Mmmmmh“ Lexa mumbled.

Clarke freed herself of the grip and stood up. She knew she was vulnerable last night and needed comfort, but she wouldn't let Lexa get to herself that easily.

"I think we should get ready now.“

Lexa groaned unsatisfied but stood up too.

"Right. Better stay inside, today.“ Lexa said in a demanding tone.

And then the Commander was back again, Clarke thought, as Lexa put some clothes on and left the tent.

 

 

While Lexa was gone, Clarke noticed the throne and made herself comfortable in it, just to know how it would feel to sit there. She felt superior. Suddenly the tent was opened and Indra walked in without announcement.

"I dont think you are allowed to sit there.“ Indra urged.

Clarke stood up quickly with an startled look on her face.

"You are spending a lot of time with the commander lately.“ an angry Indra pointed out.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed, you know, because I was there.“ Clarke snapped, trying to avoid that conversation.

"This attitude is exactly what I need to discuss with you.“ Indra's voice was getting angrier now as she stepped closer towards Clarke, making her more uncomfortable.

"I dont think it's-“

"The commander maybe tolerants your behaviour“ Indra cut her off "but you will show respect to her. I won‘t have you acting like this in front of her people and questioning her status. You have to know where you stand and it‘s at the bottom of the food chain. Better be glad that the commander choosed you and allows you to stay. If I was in her position, you would have been tied up in a tree by now.“

Clarke gulped at the words and put a little distance between her and Indra.

"But you are not in her posit-“ Clarke started to respond when Indra took one step closer and grasped at Clarkes throat, thightening the harsh grip.

"Do not argue with me.“ Indra growled in a deep, angry voice.

Suddenly Lexa pushed Indra away from Clarke, startling the blonde girl that didn't even saw her enter the tent

"Enough, Indra.“ Lexa snarled in a threatening voice. Indra looked furious back at the Commander, who was standing protective in front of Clarke.

"I don't think it’s your responsibility to keep Clarke in line. I will take care of that. She is mine and I won‘t let you or anyone else threaten or harm her in any way. Is that clear?“ Indra nodded shortly.

"Yes, Heda.“

"Then leave.“

As Indra left the tent Lexa turned to Clarke, who was looking at her in confusion and anger.

"I am yours?“ Clarke snorted.

"Yes.“ Lexa responded in a calm and steady voice.

"And you don‘t think I have a right to choose?“ Clarke got more and more angrier.

"Actually no.“ Lexa explained. "I am in charge here. I have the right to choose, who will belong to me. It is an honor, which I am granting to you.“

Clarke stared at Lexa with a feisty look.

  
"So I should be grateful?“ Clarke answered in a sacarstic tone.

Lexa stepped closer invading Clarke personal space, Clarke stumbled backwards until a table was pressed in her back, stopping her. But Lexa kept going until they were face to face.

"Are you trying to tell me you don‘t like me like this?“

Lexa grasped Clarke's hips, pulling her closer.

"You dont like being treaten like this?“ Lexa squeezed Clarke ass and leaned closer.

Clarke swallowed as her breath accelerated. She tried to resist the urge to give in, but failed as a moan escaped her throat. Her inner Omega was really attracted to Lexa right now and the toned girl knew it.

"Are you telling me that you aren‘t wet for me right know? I can smell it.“

She couldn‘t answer. Holding herself together took all of her concentration in this moment.

As Lexa's head came closer to her shoulder, Clarke unconsciously moved her head to the side to expose more of her neck. Small kisses were placed there and Clarke couldn‘t hold a whimper anymore.

One hand slowly slided down Clarke's stomach and slipped under the waistband of her pants.

Lexa found a big drenched spot on Clarke's panties and smirked.

"That‘s what I thought.“ Lexa said grinning and bitting gently on Clarke‘s neck.

Another moan came from the blonde's mouth, but Lexa pulled her hand out of Clarke's pants and put some space between them.

"It is clear to you now?“ Lexa asked, looking down to straighten her clothers.

Clarke tried to calm herself down a little bit, as she saw Lexa looked back up at her holding her head high.

"Yes.“ mumbled Clarke, still a little out of breath.

"Good.“ Lexa said in a soft tone and placed a kiss on Clarke's forehead. "I want you to be wet in my presence. And yes, I will be checking.“

Clarke shivered at the thought of that happening again. But Lexa pulled back.

"Anyways, I've had a talk with one of my generals. They suggested me that you should learn how to hunt, but that is not your assigment here.“ ,Lexa declared, "However, it came to my mind that you should learn how to swim properly. It will help you to adapt yourself a little more to the earth. I'll teach you.“

It took a moment for Clarke to calm down her breathing and focusing on what Lexa just had suggested.

"Fine“ Clarke sighed.

Clarke was so easily attracted to Lexa and her body responded to hers in almost an embarassing way, but now Lexa knew it too. Clarke knew that the brunette would take that as an advantage and she could only imagine how.

It was strange, even with all those powerplays between them, Clarke knew Lexa wouldn't harm her.

With Lexa, Clarke felt somehow secure. Security was something Clarke barely had in her life, espacially not in the time on the ground, and Lexa was the only one, who could offer her this.  
Maybe giving in and don‘t having the control and the responsibility all the time could actually relieve Clarke somehow. Or maybe Clarke really liked being treated like that.


	5. "If I were you, I'd better stop"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long,tensed ride, Lexa and Clarke finally arrive at Polis.

A couple of days later, the Commander and Clarke were prepared for the ride to Polis.  
The few grounders left and the many personal guards of the Commander were already waiting for them to arrive, so that the trip could begin.  
As they arrived, Indra held a horse for the Commander and gave her the reins. 

"We only have your horse left, Heda. I guess, Clarke has to walk.“ Indra said, almost amused.

"There will be no need for that. Clarke can ride with me.“ Lexa answered simply.

"But Commander, that is utterly misguided for an leader. It will disrespect your status.“

"It is fine, Indra.“ Lexa said in a threatening tone, reminding her of her own postion. 

Lexa then mounted her white horse and looked down at Clarke. 

"Clarke, we don't have the whole day.“ 

Clarke wasn't pleased by riding with Lexa. She didn't need her help, she could ride on her own.  
That was something Lexa had planned, Clarke thought, getting her to ride with her, so that their body's would be press against each other and Clarke couldn't hold herself together. That was exactly was Lexa wanted.

"I think, I will rather walk.“ Clarke declared in snappy tone. 

"As you wish.“ Lexa agreed in a uninteressted voice, knowing that Clarke couldn't walk all the way.

The trip was longer than Clarke thought. The way went through the woods and over hills and was difficult to walk for a human. However the horses seemed to have no problem with that, so Lexa was riding comfortable in the front.  
After ,what felt like 6 hours for Clarke, Clarke's leg were sore and she huffed in pain.  
Finally she shouted: "Fine, my legs hurt and I can't walk anymore.“

Lexa just stopped her horse and looked back at Clarke, who was standing behind her, contorted with pain. 

"Lexa... please..“ Clarke almost begged and Lexa nodded at her.

Now Clarke was allowed to mount Lexa's horse and sat herself right behind the Alpha, wrapping her arms around the flat stomach.  
A thriumphantly smirk spread across the Commander's lips, but Clarke knew, that both can play that game.  
They remained silent, until Clarke broke the silence.

"You smell more intense today, Heda. So strong, powerful.... sexy“ Clarke almost whispered in Lexa's ear from behind, so that no one else would hear it. The Commander almost shivered at Clarke using her title.  
The blonde thightened the grip around Lexa's waist and pressed herself even closer.  
But Lexa kept her stoic face and tried to ignore Clarke, who was almost rubbing herself at her back.

"I wonder why? Because you smell me or because you feel me?“ Clarke asked all innocent.  
Her hand slowly slided down from the Alpha's stomach, closer to her member. 

"Stop it, Clarke.“ Lexa hissed too quietly for anyone, but Clarke to hear and stopped Clarke's hand.  
Clarke lifted a brow, surprised that the Alpha had still the power to say no. 

"Or?“ The Omega teased further.

"That will have consequences ,Clarke. If I were you, I'd better stop.“ Lexa almost snarled.  
Clarke smiled amused at that poor threat and stopped, because she had reached her goal. 

And then after a long ride, they rode through a big metallic gate with positioned guards, who took a bow, as they saw the Commander. Lexa just nodded in approval.  
First they rode through a residential distric, with houses built of salvage or timber. It wasn't really structured, but it had tramped down streets running through it.  
After this, a big market opened up in front of Clarke. She was stunned.  
There were different kinds of trader and craftsmen, selling their goods.  
Everything was so alive.  
Everyone, who they passed, took a bow and mumbled "Heda“.

At the end of the ride, they stopped in front of a massive mansion. It was far more bigger and luxury than the houses before. And Clarke knew, that this must be the Commander's residence.  
As Lexa entered the mansion, two domestic female grounders greeted them in a bow.  
They were as toned as Lexa and had the same brown hair, but it wasn't braided. The clothers were rather simple, more loose and in natural colors.

"This is Clarke kom Skaikru, she will stay with me.“ Lexa explained to the women, pointing at Clarke.

"We are honored to meet you, Clarke kom Skaikru.“ The grounders said in a respective voice.  
Clarke just nodded. She didn't know what to say.It was overwhelming.  
The house was spacious and lightfull, but also had traditional sculptures and art, decorating the rooms. It was quite the opposite of what Clarke had thought a grounder house would look like.  
´Lexa was right, this definitly changes the way I think about the grounders´ Clarke thought, still impressed by Lexa‘s huge residence.

"Kenna, lead Clarke to my room and let her a bath in.“ Lexa commanded and the woman on the left nodded. 

Clarke was lead up the stairs, into a large room. One wall across from the door, was completley used by windows, which let plenty of sunbeams in, to light up the whole room.  
On the right side stood a big wooden bed, even larger and more covered in furs that the one was standing in Lexa's tent.  
On the opposite side was a also wooden wardrobe and a big shelf with weapons and special natural findings on it.  
This room wasn't that private as Clarke expected it to be. Of course, there were some private pieces, but it was rather bald and not so much decorated. 

Kenna walked to a door beside the bed and opened it for Clarke to enter.  
For Clarke's surprise this was an actual bathroom. Almost the same they had on the Ark.  
There was a big bathtube and a shower in a corner.  
When Kenna had let in the water mixed with some soap, Clarke got in and relaxed at the warmth. 

She could really get used to this, even if she wasn't able to do anything she wanted. This was way more comforable than starving in the woods. 

As she got out of the tub, after a too long time, she brushed her hair and took a towel to cover herself.  
When, she opend the door to the bedroom, she saw Lexa standing in front of the shelf with the weapons on it.

"Lexa, what are you doing here?“


	6. "This is going to be fun."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has to face the consequences...
> 
> It's finally getting serious, guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, here is another chapter, but it is still not checked by anyone else, so it will have some (alot of) mistakes in it. I'm really sorry, but I didn't want you to wait any longer..  
> This is my first smut at all and there is more to come, if you like it.  
> Hopefully you will enjoy this! :)

"After all I checked, this is my room.“ Lexa pointed out, starring at Clarke.

"Right.“ 

Lexa walked over to her, coming closer. So close, that Clarke backed up against the door.  
The Alpha lowered her head to the neck of Clarke. 

"You smell more intense.“ noticed Lexa.

"Lexa, what are you doing?“

"I've said it will have consequences.“ Lexa explained. „Are you taking your suppressants?“  
Clarke shook her head.

"I've took them all. I wanted to tell you, that I need more, but I forgot." tried Clarke to explain herself.

But Lexa only growled.  
Suddenly the Alpha bit down on Clarke's neck and a whimper came through Clarke's throat.  
It was just a small bite and then Lexa sucked the pain away, making Clarke shudder even more.  
Lexa's hands were once again at Clarke's ass and pulled her closer as she licked the girl's neck down to her collarbone.  
Once Clarke lifted one leg up to wrap it around the grounder's waist, she found herself fully held up by Lexa and snapped both legs around Lexa, trying to hold herself. 

Lexa easily walked her over to the bed, while they began to kiss each other.  
Then she dropped the Omega into the furs on her bed and straddled her.  
Clarke felt her hips strongly pushed down by Lexa's weight, but she still tried to buck into them.  
Noticing that, a smirk appeared on Lexa's mouth and she lowered herself to kiss Clarke again.  
This time the commander bit and sucked on Clarke's bottom lip until a moan escaped the omega.  
Their tongues began to touch and the kiss got more and more aggressivly.

"Get rid of the towel.“ Lexa commanded in between the kisses. 

First Clarke hesitated, but then she felt the warm tongue on her skin ,as Lexa trailed down her neck again ,placing small kisses.  
She freed herself quickly out of the towel and Lexa threw it away.  
Now she was laying underneath the alpha, all naked.  
Clarke began to feel uncomfortable, while Lexa was gazing down at her body.

"This is going to be fun.“ Lexa said with a smirk.

The Alpha lowered her head in between the breast and nipped gently into the soft skin. 

"I guess, I will have to teach you, how to obey.“ Lexa declared in an teasing tone. 

Lexa pushed herself just a little off of Clarke's hips and kissed her omega softly. This was Clarke chance to undress Lexa too, so her hands reached for the fabric on Lexa's torso. Immediatly Lexa pushed the hands away, placed them forcefully above the omega's head, which made Clarke whimper.

"First rule, your hands stay there. Second, I want you to close your eyes.“

Clarke slowly closed her eyes and Lexa said grinning "Good girl.“ 

The grip of the hands was removed and Lexa began to trail herself down. First she gently sucked and kissed on the girls neck and then moved lower to the breast and licked them, while her hands were spreading Clarke's legs wider.  
The Commander's tongue ran over the soft skin of Clarke's stomach until she lowered her head over Clarke's already wet center. Noticing the breath on her clit, Clarke physically shivered and opened her eyes, to see the lustful gaze of the alpha between her legs.  
"I said, keep them closed.“ Lexa remembered Clarke as she bit down harshly on one thigh.

That caused Clarke to shut her eyes again and moan even louder in pleasure and a little pain.  
But Lexa began to place small kisses on the thigh in direction to her center.  
As Clarke began to buck her hips again and spreading her legs even wider, Lexa stopped and asked.

"Do you want this? Open your eyes. Look at me.“ 

Clarke moaned desperatly and whimpered "Yes.“ as she saw the alpha licking her lips. 

"Yes, what?“ Lexa breathed in, enjoying Clarke's scent. 

"Yes, Commander.“ Clarke panted out of breath.

"Keep quiet then.“ Lexa demanded before she placed a gentle kiss directly on the pulsing clit, which made the girl twitch in anticipation. Then the Alpha began to suck tenderly at first and then not so tenderly, while Clarke's eyes rolled back, letting out little moans of pleasure, trying desperatly to stay quiet, but having a hard time at doing just that.  
Lexa's tongue slid into Clarke's entrance as she bought one hand to her clit.  
Again Clarke escaped little moans and bucked her hips even closer to Lexa's mouth.  
As Lexa licked her way up to Clarke clit, she gently slid her fingers into Clarke's entrance and pushed them slowly in. 

"Lex-aa“ Clarke responded at this new friction, rocking against Lexa's hand, as the fingers curled inside of her and push out again. 

Lexa smiled and pushed them back into Clarke as she sucked on her clit, to relieve the pain.  
After some gentle thrusts, Lexa's movements became faster and harsher, which made Clarke to moan and grunt louder and louder, but Clarke's hands remained above her head, because otherwise the Alpha would maybe stop and that's the last thing Clarke wanted right now.  
With every thrust Lexa hooked her fingers and hit a spot, which made throb and arching her back into Lexa's hand involuntary.  
Clarke felt something grow in her lower belly and she knew it wouldnt be long anymore until she would come.

"Oh fuck,... Lexa“ Clarke whispered breathless in between suppressed moans."I'm...I'm going to come.“

"Not yet.“ Lexa responded in a calm voice, which made Clarke grunt in annoyance.

"Please...“ she begged and gripped with one hand her other wrist, trying to hold on to something.

While Lexa didn't stop, Clarke felt her knees starting to wobble and her grip thightend around her wrist as she shut her eyes and saw stars.  
Recognizing this, Lexa stopped her movements and slightly pulled away from Clarke's clit.

"Don't you dare to come without my permission.“ the alpha threatend in an angry voice.

Clarke quickly nodded, wanting the commander to continue.  
This time Lexa ran her tongue unforgivingly over her clit and flickering it almost mercilessy. Two fingers drove roughly inside her again. It almost felt like a punishment, but Clarke was definitly enjoying this kind of punishment.  
Clarke's nails dugged into her wrist, leaving deep, harsh marks, as she tried to hold herself together.  
After some more thrusts Lexa could feel how Clarke thightened around her fingers again, but this time she wanted Clarke to come. She knew Clarke was fighting with herself not to come and decided she had tested the girl enough. 

"Let go, Clarke.“ Lexa breathed against Clarke's sex and pushed her fingers as deep and hard as she physically could into the blonde.  
Immeaditly Clarke let out a loud moan and a deep breath, she didn't know she was holding. This little command was all she needed to be pushed above the edge and coming around Lexa's fingers.  
Lexa looked up, watching Clarke fell apart, moaning Lexa's name.  
The movements slowered and got more tenderly, letting Clarke ride out her orgasm.  
The Omega just laid there and gasped, trying to catch some air.  
Finally Lexa pulled her soaked fingers out and looked down at Clarke's drenched center and swollen clit.  
The Commander pushed herself up to Clarke,placing soft, but deep kisses on Clarke's lips.  
Then she lifted her soaking fingers to Clarke's mouth and let her suck them clean, as the Omega laid there, planting still, exhausted.

"I see, you can be a good girl, if you want to.“ Lexa grinned, as she put her cleaned up fingers out of Clarke's mouth. 

"You just need to learn patience.“ She added amused. 

"Oh shut up, Lexa" Clarke answered, not taking Lexa seriously and giving Lexa a small push at her shoulders.

The alpha smirked and laid down beside her omega and let Clarke cuddle herself into her, wrapping the arms around the omega's back.

In this moment, Clarke felt overjoyed, not only because of her orgasm, because Lexa was holding her and rubbed small circles on her back, trying to soothe her down.  
It didn't took long until both of them fell asleep.


	7. "I've waited so long for this, Clarke."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous night triggered something in Clarke, which suprise both of them.  
> But Lexa and Clarke make the best out of this situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, a new chapter will be updated soon.

The next morning Clarke woke up with a unbearable pain in her stomach.

"Lexa, wake up Lexa.. I think something is wrong.“ Clarke spoke twisted in pain, while the Commander was still spooning her from behind.

"What's wrong, Clarke?“ Lexa mumbled quietly in her sleep and kissed the girls neck gently.

"My stomach... it.. it hurts.“ Clarke huffed out in pain.

That made Lexa tear her eyes open and bobbed up.

"Oh.“ escaped the Alpha's mouth, realizing what had happend.  
"You are in heat, Clarke.“ she explained.

"What? Isn't it a little early now?“

"You didn't take your suppressants and I guess my scent and our night together triggered the heat.“

"Oh.. fuck!“ cursed Clarke, still holding her stomach to soothe the pain.

„Lexa, you know what that means?“ Clarke starred at Lexa.

The omegas pheromones were getting more and more intense and Lexa just sat there and looked down at the omega, who was twitching in pain and needed relieve.  
She gulped, trying to concentrate onto holding herself together and not just ravishing her right now.

"Oh god, Lexa... please make it stop..“ Clarke cried out in a whimper.

"Are you really sure, you want this, Clarke? It will last forever.“ Lexa grunted, trying to control herself and her inner Alpha, who became more and more wilder by the Omega's scent.

"Yes.. Yes I'm sure. Just.. please.“ Clarke panted out.

Lexa didnt need any more encouragement and pushed herself onto Clarke.

"I've waited so long for this, Clarke.“ Lexa declared, as she began to kiss her omega roughly.  
Their tongues were fighting for dominance, which Lexa easily won.

"I'll make it stop.“ Lexa promised between the kisses and she felt her own member growing immeaditly in her pants and throbbing at every whimper and moan leaving Clarke's lips.

She started to grind her hips down on to Clarke's, while the omega was clinged to Lexa's back.  
Clarke could feel the already hard cock against her hips, letting Lexa growl at this new friction, But Clarke still looked up at Lexa with such trust and arousal in her eyes.  
Then the alpha stood up and quickly undressed herself except her underpants, while Clarke laid on the furs flareing her back and gripping her breats. The whole time Lexa didn't took off her gaze of her omega laying there, waiting for her to come back and claim her.

"I want you on all fours.“ Lexa commanded.

"Lexa... don't.“ Clarke whimpered, trying to just stay on her back.

"Do you want me to fuck you? You know this is the only way to sooth your pain.“ Lexa almost growled.

"Yes..I.. just please.“

"Then do, what I said.“

First Clarke gave Lexa a begging look, but she failed to convice the alpha, who looked back with a harsh gaze.  
So Clarke gave up and positioned herself the way Lexa wanted her to.  
Slowly, almost too slowly, Lexa got rid of her underpants and got back up at the bed and as Lexa was behind her, she wanted to turn around, but the alpha grabbed her hair and pushed her head into the furs.

"Don't turn around.“ Lexa ordered, still holding her head down, as Clarke could feel her getting closer to her bare ass.

Clarke rocked back into the grounder and a satisfied snarl, made Clarke's insides clench. Lexa lowered herself over Clarke and the Omega could feel the hard, pulsing cock pressing at her sensitiv skin, causing her to moan and whimper.

"Do you feel this?“ Lexa whispered next to her ear. "I hope you're wet.“

Of course, Clarke was wet. With the heat her wetness was already running down her thigh and Lexa knew it. Gently Lexa spread her legs a little wider and guided her cock into the entrance of her beautiful omega.

"God...“ Clarke moaned in pleasure and pain as the hard member slipped further into her and the Alpha's body pressed harder against her back, forcing her to support herself on her elbows.  
Clarke was moaning Lexa's name, taking everything Lexa was giving her. Lexa loosed her grip on the Omega's hair to support herself, but Clarke didn't lift her head, exposing her neck and fully submitting to her Alpha. Lexa growled as the sight and bit into Clarke's shoulder, not so hard to draw blood but hard enough to let Clarke whimper more loudly.  
Clarke's inner walls clenched in approval as the full length of Lexa's cock was inside of the Omega.  
Lexa could barely contain herself, but she didn't want to hurt Clarke, so she slowly started to thrust in and out of Clarke. Being fully filled gave Clarke goosebums over the whole body, making her shut her eyes and moaning Lexa's name quietly.

Noticing the adjustment, Lexa picked up her pace and their scents combined. The thrusts became more and more rough as Lexa gripped Clarke's hips to push herself even deeper into her Omega.  
With every thrust Lexa was hitting a sweet spot inside of Clarke, which made her feel a spark in her lower belly growing at the constant pressure against her inner walls.  
Lexa could feel her knot forming at the base of her cock, as Clarke's walls fluttered around her, while Clarke relaxed on the furs, being totally lost to the world.

"Clarke, are you ready?“ Lexa asked just to be sure the Omega wanted her to knot her.  
This time Clarke has to give her her permission, even when her inner Alpha screamed at her to just sink her knot inside of the Omega and become tied with her.

"Ye... yes..pleeease.“ Clarke begged into the furs, feeling herself getting closer to the edge.

"Alright..“ Lexa said and lowered herself down on to Clarke's back, feeling her knot fully formed.

Clarke noticed the grounder to give a hard, last push and fully embedded into herself, tying them together. Being stretched out and fully filled made Clarke whine in appreciation and pushed her over the edge, screaming and whimpering Lexa's name. The Omega could feel her inner walls flutter around the Alpha's knot, just as Lexa's thrusts became shorter until she fall over the edge,too. The brunette let out a satisfied groan and began to releasing all of herself into Clarke, as she leaned her head down to Clarke's neck, which Clarke bent to exposing more flesh, and then bit down hard into the soft skin of her Omega.  
With this act, the mating bond with the Omega was solidified.

Lexa didn't collapse on her back, like Clarke was her expecting to, she just gently rocked her hips forward, to adjust the new feeling of being tied together. Then the Alpha stilled and let herself lay onto Clarke's back, lazily licking and kissing the fresh bite mark to sooth the dull pain of the bite.

After a few seconds Lexa rolled them on the side, not wanting to overwhelm Clarke and burrowing her nose behind Clarke's ear.  
Clarke let out a satisfied sigh.  
As the Alpha wrapped her arms around the girls middle ,she whispered into Clarke's ear.

"Now you are officially mine.“


	8. "I told you, you need to learn patience."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is fading, but other emotions are about to rise....

"God... Lexa“ Clarke panted out of breath, as she laid on her back being fucked by her Alpha.  
It was a few days later after their bonding. The two hadn't left the room since then, but slowly Clarke's heat was fading.

"Clarke, you are allowed to come.“ Lexa declared.

The whole length of the grounder was thrusting in and out of the omega's dripping wet center. It was a mercilessly and harsh pace and Clarke almost choked on her moans in her throat.  
Clarke was really close to the edge, she could feel her inner walls clench and flutter already and the steady and forcefull rhythm let her no other option than to come undone.  
So she tumbled over the egde, seeing stars and feeling waves of pleasure and sparks running through her body to her toes.

"Leexaa..aa“ Clarke cried out in her orgasm and the grounder looked down with a smirk on her face at her beautiful omega. It was the most delicious thing Lexa ever saw. The girls body was already covered by sweat and her face was reflecting pleasure and arousal, what made Lexa wanted to lowering herself and bite on the already made mark.  
As she did, she could feel her knot forming again, while Clarke was still gasping and whining underneath her.  
This time she wanted to do it slowly, so she let a little bit of her knot slipping inside, stretching Clarke's entrance.

"Just do it Lex..“ Clarke groaned full of need and impatience.

"Patience. I told you, you need to learn patience.“ Lexa said in amused tone, while her thick member glided further.

"You are insufferable.“ Clarke bucked her hips, trying to push the knot fully inside.

"I know.“ Lexa grinned and pinned the hips with her hands down into the furs, giving Clarke no other option to just relaxe and go with it.

The deep pulse of Lexa's cock inside her and the pressure and stretch of the knot, bringing Clarke closer to an other orgasm , whimpering at every thrust and push.  
The thickest part of Lexa's knot was pushing into her, stretching her fully out and let her whine in pain and pleasure.  
Lexa captured the blondes mouth with her lips and kissed her roughly, letting her moan into her mouth to reduce the volume. With one last push the knot fully sunk into Clarke and tied them together for once again.  
But Clarke neither Lexa could ever get used to the feeling of being tied together. Clarke felt full to the brim as the cock rested against her cevix. While Lexa felt her member fully wrapped by the omega's warmth and wetness. It sent both of them over the edge and Lexa collapsed on to Clarke, while the girl was clanging at Lexa's back, leaving red marks with her nails.  
Lexa emptied herself into Clarke, releasing deep into the body and growling out of pleasure.  
The knot was sealing the entrance, while Lexa was still spilling spurts of her semen into the Omega.

Then the both of them laid there, tied together, panting of exhaustion, but Lexa started to kiss gently the neck and jaw line of her Omega.  
After some time, the knot decreased and Lexa could pull out of Clarke.

"We have to get ready now. There will be a feast tonight and we will have dinner with my generals before.“ Lexa announced, while she sat up. "You better take a shower.“

"You could join me?“ Clarke responded in a teasing voice, still laying naked on the furs.

"Next time. We are already late.“

„God, you are such a stiff.“ Clarke huffed in annoyance.

"Oh,shut up, Clarke and get yourself under the shower. I'll meet you in an hour at the dinner table.“  
responded Lexa in an amused tone, giving her Omega a short smile.

 

At the dinner table Clarke sat next to Lexa. She choosed to wear a jacket with a high collar, trying to hide the obvious bite mark on her neck. But Indra was looking at her with a harsh glare, because she had to smell different now, Clarke assumed. Like a mated omega smelled.  
A warm tea was placed in front of Clarke, she looked at the Commander for an explantation.  
"It is a tea, to prevent that you will get pregnant.“ she explained shortly. The Omega just nodded and drunk the tea.

After they finished their generous and varied meals, Lexa stood up and closed the dinner, leaving the room, but turn around to nod at Clarke, to tell her she should come with her.  
So Clarke got up too and followed the Alpha back into her room.

"For the feast, you can wear this.“ Lexa stated as she held out a dress, which covered the knees but was showing definitly enough décolleté. The color was rather ordinary in a deep green.

The blonde knew Lexa was choosing this to show the others her bite mark at her neck, but it was a pretty dress, so Clarke agreed.

 

The feast was a celebration for the Commander's return at Polis and their victory in the war.  
The whole city was awake and enjoying the markets, the food and the music in the market tract.  
Lexa and Clarke went with some guards, who were keeping distance behind them, through the roads. While Clarke was fascinated and gazing around, trying to took all of the impressions in, the Commander wore her stoic face and nodded to grounders, who were bowing at her.  
They reached a open area, where people could dance and enjoy the music. Clarke immediatley drifted towards it, but Lexa gripped her arm and stopped her.

"What are you doing, Clarke?“

"Come on, dance with me, let's have some fun.“ Clarke said in a joyful voice.

"That doesn't seem like fun.“ Lexa pointed out.

"I'll make it fun.“ teased Clarke.

"Sorry, Clarke.“

"Fine, I'll find someone else.“ Clarke pulled her arm out of the grip and run into the crowd.

But Lexa stayed outside, watching over Clarke, who found quickly a tall grounder.  
It was another male Alpha, who was one of Lexa's warriors. He definitly must have noticed the bite mark on Clarke's neck, but he couldn't recognize to which Alpha she belongs, because in the crowd the smell simply disappeared.  
As they moved closer to each other, Lexa clenched her fists, letting out a deep growl.  
The Omega noticed the glare from Lexa and smiled amused.  
Her Alpha was getting jealous for sure.  
This is going to be fun, Clarke thought and getting closer to the warrior in front of her.

Lexa watched every movement like a hawk and her eyes became darker, but she still stood there, containing herself, not wanting to give in. A deep, warning growl escaped her mouth as the warrior put his hands on Clarke's hips. This growl made her guards and the people around her to step away, but the two didn't hear it through the loud music.  
When Clarke looked over to Lexa, who was still standing there in self control, she gave a smirk and got closer to the Alpha, rubbing herself on him.

That was enough for Lexa. Even though it was obviously just a game for Clarke, it was definitly not for Lexa. The Commander lunged towards the warrior and pushed him with all of her force away from Clarke, letting out a loud roar, that everyone heard.  
The warrior looked confused by the sudden attack, but Lexa wasted no more time and throw a hard punsh at his face, making him fall to the ground. While the other Alpha was trying to stand up and fight back, Lexa already straddled him and landing one punsh after another at his face.

"Lexa, stop this.“ Clarke watched the whole situation in a shock.  
But Lexa keep hitting the warrior, who ran the blood over his face, barely moving anymore.

"You will kill him, Lexa, stop it... now.“ Clarke begged.

Lexa stopped her fists and the warrior looked up to her, trying to justify himself.  
"Heda... I..“

"Clarke is mine. I won't let anyone touch her.  
Yu gonplei ste odon“ She said emotionless, pulling out her dagger and slit the man's throat.

The Commander rised herself off of the dead body and nodded to her guards, to carry his body away.

"Do you still want to dance?“ Lexa asked, turning to the omega, who looked at her in a shock.

"No, Lexa, I don't want to dance anymore!“ Clarke bursted out in anger.

"Good. We go back now.“ Lexa declared uninteressted and walked past Clarke as nothing happened.

"Lexa, what is wrong with you?“ Clarke shouted in rage.

"Not here, Clarke.“ Lexa walked further and her guards grabbed Clarke, making her to follow Lexa.


	9. "Let everybody know just who it is that you belong to."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The already heated situation gets even more intense....

Back at the Commander's mansion, Lexa went to their room and Clarke hastily followed her, preparing herself to give Lexa well-needed verbal rebuking. Once they were finally alone, she sharply closed the door behind them.  
“Lexa, what is wrong with you?! You can't just go around killing people!“ Clarke yelled at Lexa, who was calmly pouring some wine in a glass.

Lexa’s back is turned towards her when she begins, completely unfased. “That is where you are wrong, Clarke.“ The alpha does not spare a glance towards the clearly fuming blonde. “I can, and I will do anything I please.” she simply stated.

That made Clarke even more furious and she stormed towards the Alpha, grabbing her shoulder to turn her around.

“No, I won't let that happen!“ With one look, Clarke’s feisty eyes presented a clear challenge, staring into Lexa's hard gaze.

“I don't care.“ Lexa snapped back at her.

“You don't care? Well I've seen something different this morning! You've showed me that you care and suddenly you’re back into your ‘Commander-mode’. Seriously, what the fuck is your problem?!”

Clarke’s voice only got louder and it stirred the alpha within Lexa. “You knew that I'm the Commander! It's a part of me and it always will be, Clarke! You can't change this.. I'm the strongest Alpha here and you are mine, I wont let anyone touch you, not in that way. That's how much I care, Clarke!“ Lexa explained.

“But he didn't even know I was yours!”

“That's why we need to make it public. Let everybody know just who it is that you belong to.“ Lexa stated before sipping at her dark glass of wine.

“What are you talking about?“ Clarke now looked confused, not sure what the Commander was implying.

“What I mean is, I will announce it officially in public. I need to let everyone know that you are mine. I know this is risky, but it has to be done. Especially after tonight.”

The Omega was baffled by the commander’s words. She stood quiet for a breif moment before huffing indignantly. “Are you serious right now?” She shook her head slightly.“You can't be.”

“Oh, I am very serious. Tomorrow, I will first tell my generals and then we make it public.“ Lexa drunk the last drop of wine out of the glass and left the room.

Now Clarke was feeling uncertain. At first, she didn't hestiate when she chose Lexa as her mate, but letting everyone know that she was now practically someone elses property, made her sick.  
It was suppose to be just a thing between them, in private. But Lexa won't give her a choice. Clarke s quickly learning that when the Commander made a decision, then it is dead set.

This night they didn't sleep in the same bed. There was no cuddling and no warmth of another body for them both. Even if the Omega missed her Alpha a little bit, she was still so mad at Lexa and was too stubborn to give in.

Well…the both of them were.

After the rather cold and short night, Kenna woke Clarke up and gave her a longer dress of the grounders to wear. Clarke was still mad, but she knew Kenna had nothing to do with this so she put the dress on.  
While the Omega ate her breakfast all alone in their bedroom, Lexa was already finished and spoke alone with the generals about her upcoming announcement, even if some of them were suspicious about Clarke, they agreed.

Once they were formally informed, the Commander allowed the generals to gather the people of Polis together in front of the mansion. After most of Grounders were assembled, the Commander stepped out on a balcony, beginning her speech.

“People of Polis, I have an important announcement to make. As you have noticed, Clarke of the sky people joined my presence here in Polis. That is because, I've chosen her as my mate.”

In that moment Clarke stepped out on the balcony, too, facing the crowd, as she was told to do.  
Lexa continues after her Omega is stood by her side. “I have marked her as mine.” She motioned to the bite mark on Clarke’s neck. “Anyone, who dears attack, insult or touch her in any wrong way, will pay with his life.“  
As Lexa ended the speech she turned to Clarke and whispered, “Show me your neck.“

“Lexa, what?“

“Expose your neck.“ Lexa hissed, waiting impatiently, while the whole crowd was watching them.

“No. You didn't tell-“ Clarke was cut off by the Commander, who grabbed her hair from behind, making her head fall back before she bit down. An act all just to clarify her point in front of her people.

That was enough humilitation for Clarke. She felt like an object being presented and treated.

They both left the balcony, but Clarke immediately got out of Lexa's sight. She didn't want to deal with this right now, she was so sick of her behaviour. But she knew that confrontation wouldn't help and truth was…she was scared. She felt an intense urge to cry but she didn't want to Lexa to see her this weak and vulnerable. The Omega headed back to their room and sat down on the bed, silently weeping.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and it was Lexa's voice.

“Clarke, may I come in?“ Lexa's tone was soft.

“Oh, I thought this was your room.” Clarke answered in a sarcastic tone, wiping away her tears. Slowly the door opened and Lexa came in, seeing Clarke sitting on the bed with puffy, red eyes.

“I'm sorry, Clarke.”

This was the second time Clarke heard these words out of the Commander's mouth, but she kept quiet. Lexa stepped carefully closer and sat down on the bed too, still keeping distance between herself and the girl.  
“I just don't want anyone else to touch you or harm you in anyway, making this public was the only way to make sure, that everyone knows that you belong to me. I'm really sorry, if it offended you in some way.”

“You don't know what it is like.” Clarke mumbled, not facing Lexa. The alpha stared down to her, waiting for her to continue.“I don't want to see you right now.“ Clarke answered in sharp voice, but Lexa didn't move.  
“GET OUT! It's all your fault, Lexa. Everything is your fault.“ Clarke shouted and a fresh set of tears gathered in her eyes.

“Don't blame-“ Lexa began, tyring to justify herself and calming Clarke down.

“No,no, you don't get to make excuses. There are no excuses!“ Clarke exclaimed on a high-pitched cry.

Lexa wanted to hug her, to comfort her, but as soon as she leaned closer, Clarke pushed her away. The Omega began to beat her fists against Lexa's torso, hitting her out of anger and frustration.  
After some punches, Lexa stopped Clarke's arm by holding her wrist in a firm grip. “Clarke, just let me..“ Lexa pleaded. She didn't want her Omega to be hurt, right now she just wanted to show her how much she cared and comfort the girl, but Clarke won't let her.

“Let me go.“ Clarke snarled threateningly. She was so angry, Lexa had never seen this side of her before. Instantly Lexa let her go and slowly moved to the door, to leave Clarke alone.

The Alpha knew she crossed a line.

They didn't speak the whole day and didn't share the night together. Lexa wanted Clarke to have some free space for herself, which Clarke was using for thinking. All this time, it was just a little powerplay between Lexa and her, but the latest actions were in public and Clarke felt denounced.  
When she woke up in the next morning, Clarke saw a table placed in the middle of the room with chairs and a generous breakfast, with everything Clarke loved. Her room was covered in flowers in all colours and Clarke couln't believe it.

“Kenna?“ she called in confusion.

But instead of Kenna entering the room, it was Lexa.

“Lexa, was this you?“ asked Clarke, still confused.

“Do you like it?“

“Of course, but you didn't have to..“

“Yes, I had to. I'm really sorry, Clarke.“ Lexa looked at her with all honesty and Clarke just nodded.

“Get up and have some breakfast with me, before it get's cold.”

After the meal, Clarke broke the dominanting silence by standing up and going back to the bed. “Don't think you are forgiven with that.”

“What do I have to do then, Clarke?“ Lexa stood up too and paced over to the bed. The Omega didn't give her an aswer, she just looked at Lexa in an intense glare.

“Come here.“ Clarke commanded. Usually, Lexa wouldn't have obeyed. But this time she knew the omega was still hurt, so she came closer, standing next to the bed and facing Clarke. “Sit down.“ As Lexa sat down onto the bed, Clarke got onto her lap and trapped her with her weight.

“I've played your games for too long. Now it's my turn.”


	10. “I am really sorry Clarke.“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Clarke takes some controll and Lexa finds a way to say sorry.

Clarke's mouth captured Lexa's before the Alpha could even protest with a rough kiss, while Clarke's fingers ran through the tidy braids in Lexa's hair, playing gently with them.  
As soon as Lexa's tongue darted out to get into the blonde's mouth, Clarke pulled her by the hair and broke the kiss.

"I'm in control now.“ stated Clarke and she bit slightly down on Lexa's neck in punishment.  
For once, Lexa let her enjoy her phantom control, because they both knew that when the Alpha wanted, she could easily chuck her off and turn this game around.

But right now Lexa didn't want to, she allowed Clarke to claim her and just relaxed at the soft touches.

"Lay down.“

Lexa was pushed back and laid down with Clarke straddling her hips, kissing and licking her neck. While the tongue run over her neck and nipping at her pulse point, Lexa felt her length growing in her pants, which were already very tight. It definitely didn't help with the way Clarke started to grind down on Lexa, rubbing herself against the Alpha's hips and crotch, knowing this would drive her insane.

Clarke's hand began to undress Lexa's torso, until it was bare in front of the Omega, who bent down to take the already hard nipples, sucking and biting down. By this touch,The alpha let out a growl and her fingernails dug desperatly into Clarke's shoulders. Even though pink marks bloomed against her flesh, Clarke didn't stop grinding.

"Take off your pants.“ commanded Clarke, when she got herself off from Lexa.

Looking clearly furstrated by the abrupt stop, Lexa quickly removed her pants and underwear, still laying down. Clarke undressed herself, too.“Seems like you enjoy not being in control for once.“ Clarke said in amused tone, as she noticed the already hard and throbbing length of Lexa.

"Clarke“ Lexa growled at the sight of her naked Omega.

Slowly Clarke positioned herself over the Commander again and looked down at her all innocent. „What is it, Commander?“ she began to settle down her hips, until her wet center was placed against the full grown cock, pressing the member against the grounders stomach. „Tell me what you want, Commander.“

"I won't beg.“ Lexa tried to say in the most stoic voice she was able to right now. She didn't want to give Clarke the satisfaction, but it took all of her control left not to grab the girl above her by the hips and push her cock deep inside her.

"We will see about that.“ Clarke took this as a challenge and leaned down, pressing a rather rough but passionated kiss on Lexa's lips, while she started to rub her hips again in a slow pace.  
A long moan escaped Lexa's thoart and out of frustration she bit into Clarke's bottom lip.

"Patience, Commander“ Clarke whispered into Lexa's mouth and smirked.

"Clarke.. just.. stop teasing“ Lexa huffed out in between the kisses, placing her hands on the blonde's hips, trying to get the girl to move quicker. „Say please“ whispered the omega into the Alpha's ear, while nipping gently at her earlobe.

"Fine... please Clarke.“ Lexa was done with this game and she only wanted to get herself off.

"I see you can be a good girl, if you want.“ Clarke smirked, reminding Lexa of her own words, but finally pushed herself a little, to guide the thick member against her soaking entrance and slowly sat herself down again. Both moaned at this friciton, Lexa still holding Clarke's hips, who was starting to move in a slow pace.

After some time of adjustment, Clarke began to move faster and faster, they both were already very turned on. Lexa looked up at Clarke, who was riding her now in an almost brutal pace, gazing at Clarke's expression at her face. Her eyes were almost shut and her mouth hung open, letting out small moans and whimpers.

The alpha could feel the inner walls clench around her cock, fluttering around it. Clarke was so close. Just after some few more grinds, Clarke threw her head back, letting out a long, loud moan.  
But Lexa didn't come and Clarke's movements went sloppier and sloppier, until they stopped. Clarke was back down to earth from her high, as she realized, that Lexa didn't come, whose hips were trying to buck, to produce any friction at all, but Clarke held her down with her weight.

"Tell me how sorry you are, again.“ Clarke panted, as she looked down at her alpha, who was still needy and writhing uncomfortably underneath her.

"I am really... really.. sorry, Clarke.“ huffed Lexa.  
That was enough for Clarke, she knew she played too long with her Alpha, who coudn't contain herself any longer. So she lifted herself up, sitting in between the grounder's legs, placing her hand gently over the length. Lexa bobbed herself up, to see Clarke better and watched as the hand began to stroke tenderly up and down. Then the hand was replaced by Clarke's mouth and Lexa collapsed back into the furs, throwing her head back, at the feeling of her cock being caressed by Clarke's soft tongue and gently teeth. Lexa's hand reached out to hold Clarke by the hair, setting a faster rythm.  
This time it didn't take long until Lexa was pushed over the edge, releasing herslef into Clarke's mouth, who was swallow all of the release. After the last spurts, Lexa came down from her high.

Gently, Lexa cupped Clarke's face with her hands and pulled her up for a soft kiss, showing her how much she cared and tasting herself on Clarke's tongue.  
"Don't you see that I'm totally yours. No jealousy no more.“

"Yes, no more.“ Lexa breathed out, still in her post orgasm state, giving her a long kiss.  
Then the kiss got more intense again , Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's neck, pulling her closer. She sucked on Clarke's bottom lip, running her tongue across the sensitive flesh, nipping with her teeth until she pulled away breathlessy.

"Now it's my turn. Let me make up for it.“ Lexa whispered, turned her head to lick on Clarke's earlobe.  
The Alpha pushed the Omega into the furs, leaning over her and sucking at random points across the girl's neck before suckling over the pulsating throb of the girl's pulse, drawing moans and whimpers from Clarke's lips.

Lexa kissed the girl intense again and placed one hand on Clarke's still wet center, stroking along the length of swollen sex, rubbing the palm of her hand across Clarke's clit. The Omega curled her hands around the grounders neck, playing with the soft hair, tugging lightly to draw her alpha down for another passionate kiss. Their mouths moved together, tongues were dancing, teeths were nipping and breaths were exchanged between lungs.

"I will show you how much I care.“ Lexa panted as she broke away from Clarke's lips.  
"Do you want me to fuck you, Clarke?“ she asked innocently, while her mouth trailed down to the valley between Clarke's breasts, nipping gently, moving aside and taking one nipple into her mouth, sucking and flickered her tongue across the taut bud.

"Yes.“ Clarke groaned, rocking her hips up to Lexa's, feeling her length.

One of Lexa's hand reached for her member, guiding it slowly to Clarke's entrance, teasing her.

"Lexa, just please...“ Clarke moaned impatiently due to Lexa‘s teasing.  
A smirk spread across the grounders face, giving Clarke's lips a rough kiss and pushed her cock inside, setting a rather hard pace with deep thrusts. Just after some thrusts, the blondes walls thightened around the throbbing, thick member, which was scraping along the sensitive ridges on the pull back.

"Come for me, Clarke“ Lexa hissed, as she pushed her teeth into the girl's flesh at her neck.

The omega was very close and this pushed her over the edge again , making her mouth fell open in a silent scream, dugging her nails into Lexa's back. The sight of the girl coming undone under her, made Lexa come again, too. She pushed one final hard thrust into the blond and then releasing into her, spilling new sperm out, grunting in pleasure as Clarke absorbed everything of her sperm.  
Lazily Lexa continued to push in and out of her omega, letting her rode out her orgasm, while the lasts spurts was sinking into Clarke's lower belly.  
The Alpha laid down besides Clarke stroking trough the blonde curls.

"Yu laik ain, Klak kom Skaikru.“ Lexa said in her native language. (You are mine, Clarke)

"I don't understand a word you just said, Lexa.“

"I guess, I will have to teach you.“ Lexa smiled amused, placing a soft kiss on Clarke's forehead.


	11. "Let's see, if you can pass a test."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is learning Trigedasleng and Lexa wants to see if she can pass a test...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really glad you guys like this fanfiction :)  
> Yeah I know that there is only a little plot, espacially in this chapter, but this was something I've always had in my head and I really wanted to write.  
> But I have a plot planned :) So please continue reading this :D  
> As always, if there are any opinions and ideas on this fic, then I would really like to hear them :)

Within in the next week, Lexa was busy with political meetings with her council and generals. The return to Polis and the new peace created a whole new political situation, which needed to be discussed.  
In this time Clarke had went out with Kenna a few times, seeing more of Polis and the grounder's culture, but most of time she stayed inside. Not only did Lexa want her to, but because she didn't want to go around with a bunch of guards at her side and being watched over the whole time. Hence it wasn‘t too boring for Clarke, Lexa provided her with utensils for drawing, which Clarke loved to do in her free time, just like on the Ark.  
Whenever Lexa found time, she teached Clarke some phrases and words in Trigedasleng, which the blonde was learning quickly.

After an another lesson, Lexa walked over to Clarke's chair.

„You are doing great Clarke.“, she placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

„Mochof Lexa. I'm giving my best.“ Clarke chuckled.

„Let's see, if you can pass a test.“ Lexa smirked at her omega.

„What kind of test?“ asked the blonde, already guessing the answer.

„You'll see. Come over here.“ the alpha took the girl's hand and lead her over to the bed.

„gyon au ouder “ (go way over there) Lexa commanded, standing next to the bed.

„Sha, Heda.“ Clarke teased and gave her a wink, laying down on the bed.  
The commander chose to ignore it and got on top of Clarke, gently and careful undressing Clarke. Her hands were soft, when they coverd the free skin, taking her time to just feel the omega shiver underneath her.

„Take off your clothers.“ ordered Clarke. She wanted to touch the bare skin of her alpha, too. Explore every inch of the muscular and toned body all over again. But Lexa didn't make any move to obey, she just kept running her fingers above the soft skin of Clarke's stomach and ribs.

„Come on, Lexa“ Clarke almost whimpered, when the hands finally found her breasts and were circling around her tart dugs.Lexa leaned down and gave Clarke's lips a short but soft kiss.

„Maybe if you ask nicely.“ she broke the kiss and smirked.

„Please Lexa, show me yourself.“

„Use my language.“  
„Beja Lexa, breik yu au.“

With that, Lexa quickly removed her clothers and Clarke immediately let her fingers run over the body on top of her. Every touch caused Lexa to flex her muscels and she observed the omega quietly, how Clarke was admiring her body. Then Lexa cupped Clarke's cheeks and pulled her up for a slow and passionated kiss, showing her with tenderly touches of her tongue, how much she cared about her. Leaving Clarke without breath, as she pulled slowly away.

Lexa's member was already swollen and hard, pressing against Clarke's stomach, while the Alpha bent over her to leave a trail of kisses and soft bites over her body. Especially when Lexa nipped at the side's of Clarke's body, the Omega began to chuckle and whimper underneath her.

Wanting to be a tease, Clarke let her hand slowly slide between their bodies and touched the throbbing length of her alpha. Because of this unexpected touch, Lexa let out something like a purr, a sound Clarke had never heard come from the Alpha before. Encouraged by this reaction Clarke continued to slowly rub the length up and down, using the bit of pre cum, which was built on the top of the head to make her movements even smoother.  
Lexa shut her eyes, completely focusing and enjoying her treatment and unconsciously bucked her hands forwards. One of Lexa's hands were pushed between the blonde‘s legs, feeling the already wet and slickery center. Two fingers were sliding up and down between the folds, just teasing a little bit and Clarke keened. 

„Tell me what you want Clarke.“ Lexa panted out, while Clarke had let go of her cock, because she was way too concentrated on Lexa's fingers.

When Clarke didn't gave her an answer, Lexa stopped rubbing circles around the sensitive clit and grabbed Clarke‘s face, forcing her to look at her.

„Ai gaf yu, Leksa.. ona ai.“ Clarke breathed out, wanting Lexa to continue.

Lexa gently nipped at the girl's neck, drawing out a long moan of the blonde's mouth.She sat herself up and took her cock in one hand to guide it to the dripping entrance, while the other hand of hers was already continuing to circle tight around the omega's bundle of nerves.  
The Omega was already lost to the world by the gentle movements, bucking her hips to cause more friction.

„Be-.. jaaa“ Clarke moaned.

With that, Lexa aligned her huge member to Clarke‘s clenching hole and slipped slowly in.

The blonde closed her eyes at the pure bliss she felt because of being fully filled up, while Lexa set a rather gentle pace. For Clarke's taste it was too gentle and tender, so her hands reached to the Alpha's hips, digging in her nails to force her alpha to move faster.

But Lexa remained to thrust in slow and deep, stretching her out with all her length.  
„Leksa“ growled the blonde, as she noticed, that Lexa wouldn't give in.

„Chit yu gaf, Skai Prisa?“ answered the alpha all innocent with a wicked smile on her face.  
„Just.. please..“ coaxed Clarke causing Lexa to immediately stop her movements. The Alpha bent over the girl and gave her a sharp bite into her neck as a punishment and to remind her to speak in her language. Clarke just gulped and whined at the pain, trying quickly to make up her mind to find the right words to say.

„Beja, nou hod op.“ Clarke spoke in a rush, twisting her hips.

Satisfied with the answer Lexa picked up the pace and pushed harder into Clarke, making her moan again as an uninterrupted noise of pleasure.And just after some more thrusts, the Alpha's hand grabbed the girls hips, as her movements got sloppier, to press herself as deep as it would go.

Suddenly Lexa's breatch hitched, her eyes closing, as she brought her teeth down on the omega's neck, breaking the skin, as she came hard inside of her omega.  
The hot come of the alpha was shooting in long spurts, the feeling of the cum pouring inside of her belly and the unexpected pain of the bite, caused Clarke to roll back her head and shut her eyes to see stars.

The alpha caused the inner walls of the omega to clench and grip at the Alpha's cock, milking it to the last drop.  
Coming back from her heigh Lexa looked down at her Omega, still having waves of pleasure in her whole body. The Alpha lowered herself onto the body of the blonde, slowly pumping in and out, letting the girl ride out her orgasm. Tenderly she nipped at Clarke's earlobe and whispered into her ear.

„Ai hod yu in.“

This made Clarke's eyes shut open and she softly cupped Lexa's cheeks, making her look her in the eyes. Then the Omega leaned in and gave Lexa a long and intense kiss.

„I love you, too“ Clarke answered purposely in her language to taunt Lexa and a smile spread across her mouth. Lexa smiled right back at her and gave her a short bite in her bottom lip, but then starting a new heated kiss between the two.


	12. "I'm not jealous!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter where Lexa is definitly not jealous....

"Indra, do you know where Clarke is?“ Lexa asked, after she haven‘t found Clarke in their room.

"Sha, Heda. She's in the kitchen.“ Indra answered shortly.

So the Commander made her way towards the kitchen of the mansion. When she reached the room, she heard laughter and voices coming from it. The Alpha stayed in the door and watched how Clarke cut some vegetables and Kenna showed her how to cut them properly. The two were joking and laughing together and they seemed very close to each other. Lexa didn't even notice how good friends Clarke and Kenna had become, not until now. Somehow the Alpha knew that Kenna was just a friend to Clarke and that the maid would never dare to challenge her, but it bothered her, that Clarke was having fun with some else other than her.

She took a few steps into the room and interupted the scene.

"Clarke, there you are.“

With that Clarke turned around to face Lexa and a smile spread across her lips.

„Hey, I didn't expect you to be finished this early.“ the Omega simply stated. Lexa came closer to them until she was standing next to them.

"What are you doing here?“ Lexa asked all innocent.

"Oh, I'm just cooking here.“ Clarke answered. "Kenna offered to teach me how to cook and...well I have plenty of time.“ The Omega looked over to Kenna and smiled. "I'm just having fun.“

Immediately the Commander shot an angry glare at Kenna, who was standing very close to Clarke, for the Alpah's taste a little too close.

"Yes, right. We were just cooking.“ Kenna added quickly, trying to sooth the Commander's mood.

Gently the Commander closed the distance between her and her omega and held the girl by the hips.

"What are you cooking?“ she questioned with a lower voice in a seductive way.

"Just some poultry and -“ the blonde girl was abruptly cut of by soft lips kissing her neck, making her moan slightly.

"mmh sounds delicious.“ Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear, making her shiver.

"You should help.“ Clarke gasped out.

Suddenly Clarke freed herself out of the Commander's hold, trying to focus back on to cooking and not letting herself be seduced by the brunette this time.

"Fine.“

Meanwhile Kenna was back to cooking and tried to ignore the couple.

"You can cut the vegetables. It isn't that difficult.“ Clarke handed over the knife to Lexa, who took it in a slightly annoyed way. "I'm going to help Kenna with the meat.“

While Lexa was cutting the vegetables, she looked in askance at Kenna, who was standing close to her omega, their shoulders already touching, while showing her how to season the meat.

When the housemaid laid one hand on Clarke’s hip to gently push her away to grab something, Lexa’s inner Alpha let out an angry growl and she cut more aggressivly into the vegetables. Even though the Alpha wouldn't want to let anyone know, her body betrayed her, producing strong alpha pheromones.

Noticing this, Clarke distanced herself from Kenna a little bit.

"Is everything alright?“ the omega looked at Lexa with a soft gaze.

In that moment Lexa finished the vegetables and put the knife aside. "I guess, I'm done.“

"Good, we are too. It just has to bake for an hour.“ Clarke looked over to Kenna, giving her a short smile and nod.

"Maybe I should leave.“ Kenna stated, feeling the already tense atmosphere.

"Yes, you should.“ Lexa agreed, looking at her with feisty eyes.

In this second Kenna left the kitchen. Lexa had Clarke already backed up to the counter, giving her a bruising kiss. The omega returned the heated kiss until her lungs ached for air.

"Why so eager, Commander?“ the omega panted out with a smirk.

"You just look so delicious today.“ Lexa answered, nipping at the girl's neck.

"Are you sure you’re not jealous?“ teased the blonde, running her hands up and down the alpha's back.

„I'm not jealous!“ the alpha growled, biting sharply into her neck, leaving a little mark. Clarke let out a loud moan and her breath hitched at the unexpected pain.

"Well, then what is the meaning of this?“ Clarke taunted further, giggling when the Commander's mouth sucked on her pulse point.

"Just a reminder of whose you are.“

Clarke wanted to answer, wanted to tease her back, but suddenly the Commander tore off her clothing and captured her mouth with her own once again. Kissing the omega until she had no air left in her lungs and totally forgot what to say.

Breaking the kiss, the Alpha looked down at the exposed girl in front of her, who was already that turned on, that she started grinding her wet center against the alpha's strong thigh. The omega's eyes were shut and her hands clutched at the brunette‘s hips, trying to pull the other closer and achieve more friction.

Lexa just chuckled to herself at the girl's neediness.

As much as she loved seeing her omega this willing and toey, she replaced her thigh with one hand and felt the hot and creamy wetness on her fingers.

At this new touch, Clarke let her head fall back, letting out a loud moan.  
First the hand gently cupped the whole center, causing some pressure with slow slow rubbing, but then the long and skilled fingers found the sensitive spot. The wetted fingertips began to play with Clarke’s bundle of nerves, while Lexa's mouth was completely focused on the soft skin at the blonde‘s neck and the vibrations of her throat as new moans were escaping the omega.

Clarke was already so near the edge, but something was missing. Just the rubbing and circling hands around her clit weren't enough, she needed more. She needed Lexa.  
And that was exactly what the Alpha wanted. She wanted her to whine and grow frustrated and then finally beg for her cock.

More and more Clarke got impatient, twirling her hips to cause more friction and to motivate Lexa to go further and just put something into her.

"Whose is this?" Lexa growled.

"Come on.. Lexa.“ Clarke hissed in between her moans, crawling with her fingernails at the skin of the brunettes neck, which will definitely leave some bruises behind.

"Tell me, whose is this?“ Lexa questioned sharply with her teeth dangerously at her pulse point and a finger stroke teasingly at her entrance.

"God damn it Lexa, it's yours.“ Clarke finally said, giving in because she wont have any other choice, when Lexa had taken something into her head. Suddenly she removed her hands, flipped Clarke over so that the Omega's front was pressed against the counter, and bent her over.

The blonde's stomach met the cold surface, but in that moment she didn't care, she could only focus on the hands on her ass.

"It's Commander to you. Say it again.“ she corrected sharply and gave each cheek a smack.

Clarke let out a strained moan and answered quickly. "I'm only yours Commander.“  
A triumphant grin spread across Lexa's lips, she pushed down her pants, freeing her already hard erection and guided it careful to the omega's entrance.

"Better remember this.“ Lexa growled and pushed herself into the wet warmth of her omega.  
Straight away she thrusted fast, in and out, giving Clarke no time to adjust, but the blonde didn't need time, she just needed release.

Both felt themselves coming closer after just some minutes of deep and merciless thrusts.  
One of Lexa's hands were placed on Clarke's back, holding her down, when both of their orgasms hit.

With slow and more sloppy movements, Lexa released herself into the clenching and fluttering insides of her omega, while both of them had their eyes shut and long moans filled the room.

When the last spurt was spilled, Lexa pulled out and tucks herself back into her pants.  
Clarke remained quiet for a few seconds heavily breathing on the kitchen counter. 

All the while, she can't help but think that Lexa is extremley hot when she's jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw did you guys see the trailer? I can't wait anymoren for the show to return!


	13. "I think I'm in rut."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the Alpha isn't in control over her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's finally an update. As you can see it's more smut and even a little longer than usual.  
> Me and my beta TahjBloo are kinda busy right now.. and so don't expect an update very soon. Maybe even not within this month, since I've got my exams in Feburary.  
> So please don't be mad at me..  
> But I promise you there is some trouble coming up for this two. As you know, it can't be all happy with these kind of couple :D  
> Enjoy reading! :)

Everything had gone well.

More often than not, Clarke visited the city and the market all by herself - with the exception of just two guards, of course. In general, she finally got more and more freedom and surprisingly - Lexa was completely fine with that. Even Lexa tried to make more time for Clarke in order to spend most of it with her omega.  
The blonde was very content with her situation at this time.

It was during the end of autumn when Clarke noticed a change in her daily life.

It wasn't a big deal, but Lexa definitely spent more and more time on the training ground. First, she trained once every few days and Clarke didn't mind it, but somehow Lexa’s times spent training increased and now every morning when the Omega woke up, there was no warm body pressed against her back. Instead Clarke found that her Alpha’s side of the bed had lost all warmth and went entirely cold. 

Even though the omega was worried that Lexa was ignoring her because of something she did, she kept quiet and tried not to pay attention to it. At least it wasn't her problem.

Not until Lexa made it her problem.

It was a rather cold day when Clarke decicded to go into the city to meet some of her newly made friends. Of course two guards were following every single step she made, but Clarke got used to it and she knew it would make her alpha happy to know she was safe.

She met her two friends at the market and they quickly enagaed in a deep conversation, laughing with each other. Due to her regular visits to the market she became friends with some of the workers there. Whenever she found some time, she stopped by and visited them. It was a difference for her to see the grounder's world and their traditions out of the view of a common worker. She was only accustomend to her perspective as the mate of the commander. So she was really interessted in hearing stories about her friends daily life in a contrast.

The Omega was so distracted that she didn't noticed her alpha‘s appearance. Lexa was walking over the market with her training armor on, out of breath and covered in sweat.  
The Commander just finished her morning training session and was about to walk to their mansion, but instead she caught the sight of her omega standing next to two women in public, while laughing and joking with each other. Although her body was exhausted and already sore because of the training, her inner alpha awoke immediately at the sight and gave her new strength. A low and deep growl escaped her mouth, as her eyes were fixed on her omega. Everything in her mind told her that she had to do something about this situation, to make it clear that Clarke was hers, even though she wasn't sure if the women were alphas or not.  
For a moment she just watched their conversation, trying to figure out what they were saying, but when one of the women gently touched Clarke's shoulder, something snapped inside of the Commander.

With long and determinated steps she approached the trio and with a skilled defense movement, she managed to push both women away from Clarke and positioned herself in front of her Omega.  
Another (yet louder) growl fell from the alpha's mouth, while she bared her teeth.

"What the hell, Lexa?“ the unique sound of her mate's voice got Lexa's attention and she turned around to face her.

"Where are your guards? I've told you, that you aren't to leave the house without guards!“

"They are right here.“ the omega pointed to her back, where the both armed warriors were standing.

"What's gotten into you?“ the omega hissed, while her friends stepped back from the scene, trying not to provoke the commander any further.

"Everything is fine. You need to come with me.“ She hissed right back, using her alpha voice to make her statement clear and avoid any further confliction.  
Despite the fact that the omega knew exactly what this voice meant, it never failed to call to her inner Omega to submit and just do whatever it took to please her alpha. She looked at her friends, who looked frightened and decided that it was the best solution to just follow her alpha and avoid another fight in front of the people.

The alpha knew she had to come up with a good explantation, but her brain seemed like it wouldnt function anymore. All she could think about was her omega laying underneath her, whimpering and whining, but still willing to be filled with her whole length, which would bump in and out of the blonde's dripping center. How her omega would finally let her head fall back, exposing her neck in submission and she would be able to let her teeth sink into the sensitive flesh, which would be already covered with sweet and salty sweat, as a sign of pure dominance. Unintentionally Lexa licked her lips at this mental image.

"Are you going to explain this to me?“ the voice of a rather pissed Clarke immediately interrupted her from her current daydream and brought her back into reality.

They were already in their room and the omega was standing right in front of her, giving the alpha a skeptical but still pissed look. The commander tried to think of an answer but all of her attention went to a painful throbbing member in her pants.

"I'm going to clean myself first.“ she finally stated and left Clarke confused standing in their room, as the alpha disappeared into the bathroom.

Of course she had to wash away the sweat off her skin, but mostly she wanted to take care of her erection to have the ability to have a proper discussion with Clarke. With her distracted mind and her hard cock between her legs, she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else.

Quickly one hand freed her erection out of her pants and a light moan escaped her throat as it finally sprung free. Her right hand wrapped around the whole length and set a fast and rather brutal pace. She just wanted to get herself off as soon as possible. The rhythm was nothing new for Lexa and she could feel how her dick throbbed more intensely. She was so worked up, that it wouldn't take her any longer, but just as she was on her edge, her mind wandered again to the blonde omega, who was standing right behind the door. She imagined how the pink full lips of her omega would be wrapped around her cock right now and not just her calloused hands.

But it wouldn't just let her fall over the edge. Her inner alpha told her that it wasn't enough. Her hands and just the imagination of the little omega wasn't enough this time. She needed more.  
Why should she take care of herself when she had a mate who could do that for her? What would the be the perks of having an Omega, when not use it when she needed it?  
It was her alpha‘s instinct talking to her but at this moment it made sense to her.

_Knock knock_

"Are you finished, because our argument is not.“ the blonde said impatiently waiting in front of the door.

At these words, the Commander pulled her pants back up, covering her still hard and throbbing length and opened the door.

The Omega looked confused by the unexpected opening and took a step back.

Just the sight of her omega sent a wave of need right to her cock, causing her large erection to strain against the fabric of her pants. The scent of her omega was so incredibly good. She loved it before, but now it was more intense and it hit her nostrils with full force. The candy-sweet and ripe scent of her omega. It took all of her left power to contain herself.

"Obiviously, I'm not finished.“ the alpha answered and Clarke noticed the big buldge between her legs and gulped, knowing what the alpha meant. She had noticed a change in the alpha's pheremones, too. Now they were stronger, more aggressive and more dominant. The scent overwhelmed her, forcing her inner omega to submit and just do whatever to please her alpha.

"Lexa, what is going on?“ the omega stuttered, trying to speak in a strong voice, but it somehow cracked at little and was more like a small omega‘s voice.

"I think I'm in rut.“ the alpha explained and took some steps forward to close the distance.  
"I've never had a mate before during my rut and now it's stronger than ever.“

Clarke gulped as the realization hit her. It made sense to her, the more agressive and possessive behaviour, she finally understood.

"I need you. I need my omega.“ the alpha‘s voice took over and immediately Lexa was on her, shoving her back against their bed. "Now.“

Clarke's eyes widened at the realization of what she meant but she nodded.

At least the alpha had always been there when she was in heat and her hormones and her animal instincts took over. The alpha had helped her getting through this multiple times and now it was her turn. In fact the alpha's scent and her growls made her shiver and a heat started to creep into her bones at any show of dominance.

After the nod, the alpha crashed her lips against Clarke's and bit hard at her lips, growling into the bruising kiss. When they broke apart, Lexa told her to lay down in a dark and low voice.  
Clarke felt totally powerless to deny her, not that she wanted to by any means. She could already feel the slickness between her legs starting to seep onto her underpants, knowing that the alpha's outburst of pheremones made her body get excited in arousal.

As she laid down onto the furs, within seconds the alpha followed her and straddled her omega.

One leg slid between the omega's legs, as the grounder licked a wet line up her neck, over her mating bite.

"You smell so good.“ Lexa snarled through gritted teeth and started to underess her little omega. She wasn't careful at all and when the omega's clothes were gone, she started to undress herself, never taking her eyes away from the beautiful, willing omega underneath her. Clarke laid on her back, her legs already wantonly spread on the furs.

"God, you're so wet.“ she breathed as the looked down at Clarke’s dripping cunt.  
"So desperate for me, my little omega.“

She leaned down again and kissed the girls soft neck, gaining a moan and the legs were spread even wider than before. Right now, with all the alpha's pheremones bumping into the air, she was reduced to basal instincts and was effected in a way that she became more compliant and submissive than usual.

One hand of the alpha was placed at the omega's center, slipping a finger through the slick heat and twisting it, and drawing needy moans from the blondes mouth. Even through the fog of her rut, Lexa had the good sense to make sure she was slick enough to take her.

"Do you want my knot?“ Lexa asked with a smirk, like she already knew the answer. Clarke looked Lexa directly in the eyes and gave her a small nod and shortly after bent her head to show her neck in submission.  
"Of course you want it, you are my omega and you can't say no to your alpha.“ she said with a smile and grabbed the girl's chin to hold her head high and her throat exposed.

"Lexa..“ Clarke whined high in her throat.

The commander easily held onto Clarke's hips and flipped her over, so the omega was lying on her front. Quickly she tugged the girls hips up into the air, so she was kneeling, with her head pressed against the furs. Seeing her omega in this perfect position for mating and the outburst of the delicious omega scent, her eyes became more darker of hunger and arousal.  
But Lexa didn't hestitate one moment and didn't appericiate the situation, her mind was already clouded and every cell in her body was electrified. Fast she gripped the hips and pushed herself roughly into the desired warmth,setting a brutal pace, which made Clarke whine at the sudden pressure.

The wrinkled skin wrapped around her thick shaft slid in and out of Clarke‘s over-stretched cunt.  
Lexa had never seen anything this profoundly satisfying.

"My little omega... mine..“ Lexa growled in the deep alpha voice, as she bumped in and out even faster.

One of Lexa's hands reached out and grabbed a handful of Clarke's hair, forcing her to raise her head to the limit. The omega whined high and strangled of the new added pressure, but Lexa ignored her and merciless picked up the rhythm, so that the two chubby cheeks were bouncing against Lexa's hips.

"You are so good, Clarke.... so good to me.“ Lexa groaned as she felt her orgasm built up in her gut. "My sweet omega.“

But Clarke couldn't answer, she was already close too, her mind was already far away, only leaving her moaning and gasping for fresh air. Lexa gave one last thrust with that she pushed her fully formed knot inside, which made Clarke mewl as the cock stuffed her even fuller, and nuzzled at the blonde's neck, inhaling the sweet scent mixed with sweat of her beautifully ripe omega.  
And then the Alpha's orgasm hit, pulling even harder on the handful of hair as she spilled spurts after spurts into the creamy omega‘s cunt. It all sent the sky girl over the edge as well.

In this orgasmic state, Lexa turned the blonde's neck and bit down sharply to refresh her mark until she could taste a little amount of blood on her tongue.

When the knot deflated and the aftershocks of both of them stopped, Lexa pulled out, leaving Clarke's pussy open, puffy and pink still with alpha's seed flowing out. The Alpha coulnd't help the groan of satisfaction.

Clarke was unable to move, as Lexa laid beside her and pulled her tired body closer.

"You are too good for me.“ Lexa purred into her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already wrote some chapters but I'm open for any kind of kinks or something else you wanted to see with these two.  
> Feel free to tell me here or on my tumblr! :)


	14. "Not a word. Do you understand?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person makes her attendance in Polis and Clarke and Lexa can't keep their hands off each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know this update is late like really really late.  
> I didn't plan to update, but I was so excited about the new episode and it kinda keep me fangirling, so why not update now?  
> This chapter is unbeta'd bc my beta is kinda busy right now, but I tried to correct it. I hope you don't mind, if there are still some mistakes.

When Clarke awoke, it was already noon. She could tell by the sun, which was shining bright through the window. Lexa really wore her out yesterday, she think she actually did pass out right after the the last time in the middle of the night.  
Clarke stretched her sore muscles and turned around to face Lexa. 

"See, who is still under the living.“ Lexa grinned at her and place a hasty kiss on her cheek.

"Oh God, how can you be so full of energy after last night?“ Clarke groaned and wanted to turn around again, pulling the furs over her face as an attempt to fall asleep again. 

"Clarke, I need you awake, I'm not done with you yet.“ the alpha stated, as she turned Clarke to lay on her back. 

"We should really get some work done today, Lexa. We can continue this evening.“ the blonde responded and was about to move from the bed, when the commander reached out for her wrist, pulling her back.

Quickly the omega was on her back again and her alpha was above of her.

"You are not going anywhere until I'm finished with you.“ Lexa used the alpha voice again.

Even though the rut wasn't that current anymore, the alpha had spend the last hour gazing at her omega asleep and imagine the things she would do as soon as the girl would wake up.  
The brunette was already worked up by the thoughts, so that she wanted her omega now, not later.  
Obviously the blonde had something different in her mind, she tried to push Lexa off her, but her rather weak omega body had no chance against Lexa's. 

"Lexa, just stop this...“ the omega tried to act intimidating by giving Lexa a cold glare.

"Just hold still.“ Lexa commanded, as she tried to capture the pink nibbles of Clarke's chest with her mouth, but the blonde was rather uncooperative and tried to struggle.  
Suddenly the alpha fished a cloth out of her drawer, capturing both of Clarke's hands and begin to tie them up against the bedpost above her head. 

"What are you-“ Clarke looked up in the green hooden eyes, which were flickering with arousal.

„Can't have you fidget now, can I?“ the brunette smirked and looked satisfied at the body underneath her. 

"Now, I have you all at my mercy, so … tied up, helpless and... vulnerable.“ the alpha's gaze run over the pale body until the blonde's center catched her eyes.  
She didn't hestitate and dragged her tongue though the folds, before wrapping her mouth around the the other girl's clit and sucked hard. 

"Lexaa.. I swear to Go-od“ Clarke cursed in between her moans. 

"Do you trust me?“ Lexa lifted up her head and locked her green eyes with the blue ones.  
Quickly Clarke nodded. To be honest, this was kind of hotter than she thought that would be. 

"Good.“ Lexa grinned a mischievious smile and raised herself up to sit between the omega's thights.

"You are going to have to.“ and just after some strokes of her hardend cock to cover it up with the omega slickness of her hands, she roughly pushed it into the folds.  
Clarke's head threw back and she pulled hard on the cloth, letting out a small whimper.  
Her eyes rolled back up into her head and her jaw dropped but no sound came out of her throat.

"That's better.“ Lexa stated, satisfied that Clarke was now laying still and quiet.  
Picking up the pace, Lexa watched how Clarke's body squirmed underneath her, how her breath became heavier and heavier, while she hit the girl's weak spot with every thrust.

That's how it always should have been, Lexa thought. 

The girl laying on her back, grapped now her hands into the cloth, hoping to find some relief, as she was about to come.

"That's it.“ Lexa said and sunk her whole length deep into the girl's body and then she came, all the spurts filling up Clarke's belly. The blonde's inner walls clenched around her cock, milking every drop.  
As they both came down from her high, Lexa gently pushed out, letting her fingertips goose over the sensitive, sweaty skin of the girls stomach and chest.

"Heda, we need your attendance.“ it was Indra's voice, who was standing outside of the door. 

"I'll be right there, Indra. Leave now.“ Lexa commanded and grinned down at Clarke, who was still tied at the bed.

"Lexa, let me free.“ Clarke said and pulled roughly at the cloth.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't like that.“ Lexa teased, but moved off the omega's body.

"But it's over now, so let me free.“ Clarke glared at the alpha, but that didn't make her seem more intimidatig, especially not when her hands were tied up.  
"please..“ the blonde finally said.

The alpha smirked, but untied the girl, who was now rubbing her wrists.

"You better clean yourself, I'll go see Indra.“ she said and kissed Clarke's forhead.

 

"Indra, what is the problem?“ the commander asked, as she approached towards Indra.

"Heda, here is the problem.“ the general just pointed at the dark haired woman behind her.

"Octavia?“ Lexa took one step closer to the sky girl, who was standing upright, but seemed exhausted.  
"What is she doing here? Skypeople aren't welcome at Polis.“ 

"I know Heda, but she was standing at the gate this morning and demanded entrance. She said, she isn't with the Skykru anymore.“

Lexa studied the brunette in front of her suspiciously.

"Is this the truth?“ Lexa asked the skygirl with a stern voice.

"Yes. I was hoping to stay here, since I heard that Clarke is here too and I was Indra's second.“

"Clarke is with me.“ Lexa pointed out. "Make yourself useful and you may stay, Octavia kom Skykru.“

"Thank you, Heda.“ Octavia answered in a respectful way and bowed slightly.

"But don't you dare to tell Clarke about what is going on outside of these walls.“ the commander's voice was low and treathening.  
"Not a word. Do you understand?“

"Sha, Heda.“ Octavia nodded and lower her head a little bit, showing that Lexa was the dominant one there.  
With that Lexa turned around to face Indra. 

"Take care of her.“ and then she left.

 

"Octavia!“ Clarke shouted and pulled her friend into a thight hug, almost crushing her to death.

"I've missed you so much.“ Clarke said, still wrapping her arms around the girl, not willing to let her go.

"I've missed you, too.“ Octavia mumbled into Clarke's hair.  
After some more minutes of hugging each other, Clarke finally let go of her friend.

"You look skinny though. Mabye we should eat together.“ Clarke offered, as she saw how small her arms were and her face was gaunt.

"That sounds perfect.“ Octavia answered and pulled Clarke into an other hug.  
"I'm so glad you are doing fine here. You look healthy.“

They met up with Lexa in the dining room. At first all of them sat there in silence and Clarke noticed that Octavia was obviously uncomfortable in her situation, but the girl was still enjoying her meal.  
Lexa never took her eyes off Octavia, reminding her that she isn't allowed to spill anything or else things could turn out really bad for her.  
The atmosphere was tense.

"Octavia, it's so good to have you here, but what happend to you?“ Clarke broke the silence.

"Well.. um“ Octavia looked over to Lexa, who gave a threatening look. "I wanted to see you.“

"And you walked all the way through the woods here alone?“ 

"Ehm, yes.. that's what I did.“ Octavia stumbled and picked in her meal with the fork.

"But how are the others? Is everything going well there?“ Clarke didn't let it alone, she was seeking more information. She was curious, because she didn't heard of anyone the past few months.

"Umm.. Yeah, but..“ Octavia started, but Lexa cleared her throat loud enough to interrupt her, giving her a glare, daring her to speak any more.  
"I guess they are fine.“ was all Octavia choked out, her eyes fixated on her plate.

"That's good.“ Clarke noted a little bit disappointed and surprised by Octavia's behaviour.  
The dinner went on in silence.

 

"It's been days now, Lexa.“ the omega was walking next to her alpha. They just visited Octavia and Indra on the training ground in the woods.

"It's been days now and she doesn't even talk to me!“ 

"I know.“ was all Lexa could say, because Clarke was angry and an angry Clarke was not something to joke around with, she knew from what she learned in the past.

"I don't even know why? She's just ignoring me, always makes excuses. I've done nothing wrong!“

Clarke was stamping through the woods.

"No, you didn't.“ Lexa said, trying to sooth the anger.

"So, I don't get it. I was hoping we could spend some time together. I've missed her.“ the omega picked up one limb and threw it against a nearby tree.  
Lexa reached out for Clarke's hand and stopped them.

"Calm down.“ she said and looked into blue stormy eyes, but Clarke pulled her hand away and pushed Lexa against the next tree.

"I don't want to calm down.“ she hissed, as she was only inches away from Lexa's body.

"Clarke..“ this was a warning growl, because the omega was obviously not minding her place.

"Shut up.“ Clarke snarled before her lips crushed into Lexa's.  
The kiss was bruising and Clarke concious bit into the commander's bottom lip, causing it to bleed. The touch of their lips felt warm and they moaned into each other's mouth aggressivly. Impatiently she tugged at the alpha's pants, urging her to pull them off. 

"We are near the training ground. They could hear us.“ Lexa stopped, pushing Clarke's hands from her belt.

"I don't care.“ Clarke said and began to undo her pants instead and let them fall to the ground.  
The blonde leaned herself back against Lexa's body, pressing her wet center against one of the alpha's thights. Slowly she rubbed herself against Lexa's body, while nipping at her alpha's neck.

"Fine, but you have to be quiet.“ Lexa groaned, feeling her member already hardening against her pants. 

"I'm not always loud.“ Clarke responded a little offended and bit harsh into the brunette's neck.

"Yes, you are.“ Lexa teased her with a smirk and quickly undid her pants.

With one movement, Lexa switched their places, baking Clarke up against the tree, holding her thights up around her hips. The omega just smirked at the alpha, wanting exactly this to happen and gladly wrapped her arms and legs around Lexa's strong body, to hold herself up.  
Without teasing, Lexa pushed into the hot, thight and smooth cunt of Clarke's. Clarke exhaled a long sigh as she was finally filled and Lexa can feel her omega's forhead drop onto her shoulder, when she bottomed out. The alpha set a harsh and quick pace, which Clarke appericiate.  
The omega was so mad at Octavia for ignoring and avoiding her, that all the anger had been built up through the days. And today on the training ground, where Octavia didn't even seem to notice her presence and was just talking to Indra, this was the real kicker. She had to let go of her anger and Lexa was clearly helping her with that. 

"God, Lexa..a...“ 

"Keep quiet.“ the alpha growled at the omega, who was scratching on her back and her neck, which would definitly leave some marks.  
But at this moment Clarke really didn't care anymore. Lexa was rutting deep and fast into her and she was already so close, it didn't matter if Octavia or anyone else could hear them.  
The alpha felt how Clarke was coming closer and closer, as her legs began to wrap even thighter around her waist and the moans became louder and louder. 

To reduce the volume, which Clarke was making, she placed one hand over the girls mouth, but continue to fuck her mercilessy in the woods.  
With one hard throb against the soft point of the blonde, the omega was coming undone, biting hard into the palm of Lexa's hand, to avoid her screaming.

As Lexa hit her own orgasm, she discreased her movements and put Clarke gently back on the ground.


	15. "I didn't want to ruin this.“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out what Lexa is hiding from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my finals are almost over and I try to update a little sooner next time :)

Another few days passed and Clarke's anger about Octavia faded slowly. The blonde just accepted the fact, that her friend didn't want to speak with her now and she won't push her.   
The two mates were just in the middle of their morning sex, when a knock on the door interrupted them both.

"Leave.“ was all Lexa growled, while she bounced into the omega. 

"Heda, I'm afraid, this situation is actually really serious. You are needed right now.“ Indra informed her through the door.   
With an unpleased grunt Lexa pulled herself out of the wet warmth and moved from the bed.

"I'm on my way, Indra.“ she said, while she put her clothers on and Clarke did the same. 

 

Lexa and Clarke headed to the Commander's room, where Lexa took a seat in her throne, giving Indra a questioning look. 

"Heda, the skypeople approached in front of the gate. They are armed and demanding entrance.“

"What?“ Clarke stood up, unbelieving what she just heard. "What do they want here?“

Indra glared at Clarke for falling into her words, but Lexa just nodded to her to answer the question.

"They want us to deliver Octavia. They think we keep her captured.“ Indra explained motionless.

"But why should they think that? We aren't. It was Octavia's choice to come to Polis.“ Clarke said confused.

"We informed them about the situation, but they won't listen.“ Indra pointed out. 

"Then let me speak with them. I think they will still trust me.“

"No.“ Lexa cut Clarke off. "You won't speak with them alone. I'll grant the leaders an audience.“ 

 

Kane, Abby and Bellamy entered the Commander's room in the mansion.   
Lexa sat impassive on her throne, while Clarke was shifting nervously on her seat right next to Lexa. The blonde girl had absolutly no clue what was going on here, but she knew she would see her mom and the others after a long time and she wasn't sure how they would react. 

"Commander.“ Marcus greeted Lexa and nodded towards Clarke, when all of them were standing in front of the mates.  
Abby and Bellamy were both eyeing Clarke, but neither one of them said a word.  
Clarke knew by the way Bellamy was looking at her, that this situation was serious. 

"We've been informed that one of our people is currently inside your town walls.“ Marcus started.

"She is here on her free will.“ Lexa answered in a stoic voice. 

Clarke didn't dare to interrupt, she knew Lexa was really tensed right now, even if she didn't seemed like that on the outside. So the omega knew that right now it wasn't her turn to speak. 

"It's kind of hard for us believing this after everything you've done to us and what is going on right now.“ Abby cut in with a degorative voice.

"I understand your mistrust. But you can ask her for the truth.“ Lexa answered and nodded to Indra, who brought Octavia in.

"O!“ Bellamy stepped towards his sister, wanting to hug her.

"Back off, Bell.“ Octavia warned him immediatly, so he stopped and backed up.

"O, what's going on?“ Bellamy asked confused, that Octavia was rejecting him.

"I've come her on my own will. I want to be here.“ Octavia spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"But O, you are one of us, not one of them.“ Bellamy gave Lexa a disgusted look.

"No, I'm not. You're on the wrong side Bellamy.“ Octavia gave him this sharp answer.

"You've manipulated her, the same you did with Clarke.“ Abby accused Lexa and pointed at Clarke. "Clarke, how can you be here after everything they've done to us?“

Clarke gulped, she knew that her mother and the others would be mad at her for leaving.

"I've forgiven Lexa, for what she did at the mountain. I did the same as I pulled the lever.“ she looked over to Bellamy. "We did.“ 

"You have no idea, do you?“ Abby stepped closer "There is a war going on, Clarke!“

It was a moment of pure shock for Clarke, she couldn't even realise what her mother just told her.

But then she did, slowly looking over to Lexa, who remained still and stoic in her throne, not even giving her a look.

"What?“ Clarke asked still process to figure out what that would mean and how she didn't noticed.

"A war is going on, Clarke.“ Abby repeated "After the mountain fell and you left, we had only a small period of peace, before they first attacked us and now it had grown into a full grown war. You are living with the enemies, Clarke.“

"Lexa, is that true?“ Clarke looked over to her mate, trying to find hope that this wasn't true. The alpha looked back into her eyes, but there was no change in her expression and Clarke knew Lexa was shutting her out.

"Lexa. Is. That. True?“ the omega's voice raised and got angrier.   
This couldn't be true, Lexa wouldn't betray her like this, they were honest with each other. 

"Yes.“ and this single, little word from Lexa's mouth crushed Clarke's whole world. 

All this time she was here in Polis, Lexa sent an army to kill her people, her friends?   
All this time she was having a good time, having a full meal, her people fought and starved?   
All this time Lexa and she were fucking each other, one of her friends were in danger for her life? 

This was too much, too much to handle for Clarke. She shut her eyes closed for some seconds, trying to process what was going on right now.  
Everything was quiet.   
Clarke bet they were all staring at her, waiting for a reaction. But she couldn't. 

"I can't deal with this right now.“ was everything Clarke said, before she left the room.

"Clarke, wait.“ Bellamy shouted behind her and followed her.

 

Clarke didn't stopped until she was outside in the generous garden of the Commander's mansion.   
Tears had been built up in her eyes and were running down her cheeks. All the guilt and the anger of Lexa's betrayal crashed down at her.

"Clarke...“ she heard the familiar voice behind her.

"Clarke, I'm sorry.“ a hand was laid on her shoulder, so that she turned around, facing Bellamy.

"It's not your fault Bellamy.“ she closed the distance and pulled him in a hug. He leaned in and she rested her head against his chest. He was an alpha too and his strong scent comforted her.   
She felt safe in his arms.

"Neither it is yours.“ Bellamy said almost whispering, as he run one hand into her hair.  
That was all she needed right now. Maybe everything she was missing through the months with Lexa. A friend.

"Get away from her.“ a loud, deep and threatening growl came from behind them. 

Clarke lifted her head, but she already recognized her alpha.  
Lexa was standing a few meters away, one hand clenched around the handle of her knife, the other clenched into a fist. She could see at her jaw, that her teeth were clenching too. The alpha was enourmous tensed and ready to do whatever was necessary to get her omega back.  
Immediatly Clarke stepped away from Bellamy. She surely didn't want to provoke her anymore, not when Bellamy was in danger. He turned around and faced the other Alpha.   
They both were glaring at each other and bumped alpha pheremones into the air, challeging each other without words or actions.  
Lexa turned her head to face Clarke, who was standing close to Bellamy's side, just a little behind him.

"Clarke..“ Lexa began.

"Don't.“ Clarke already cut her off.   
She was hurt and the alpha knew it. Right now the blonde didn't want any explantations or excuses. 

"Clarke, just let me explain...“

"I don't think she want to talk to you right now.“ Bellamy interrupted her and the Commander's glare found Bellamy's again.

"I don't see why you are allowed to speak for her.“ the hand around Lexa's knife clenched a little thighter.   
One of Bellamy's arms wrapped around Clarke, shoving her behind him.

"Don't you dare to touch her.“ Lexa hissed out and stepped closer, her eyes were full of rage and her purpils were blown wide.

"You can't rule over her like that.“ Bellamy snapped back and stepped forwards too.

Clarke knew that the two alpha's won't stop. Their animalistic instincts already took over and they were only fixated on each other.   
Even if she would step between the two, a weak omega couldn't hold them distant from each other. She would have no chance.   
Besides all the mixed alpha pheremones were making her dizzy. They were both so strong and Clarke's inner omega was torn apart, which of them were stronger.

Lexa made the first move and lunged towards Bellamy, landing a hard punch into his stomach. She didn't use her knife, even in her status she knew with a knife the battle would be unfair and so it was just a hand to hand combat.  
Both alpha's were landing punches and leaving the other with bruises and scratches, but slowly Lexa gained the upper hand, kicking Bellamy to the ground. The Alpha boy groaned at the pain of his rips, but was about to stand up, as an other hard kick from Lexa made him fall to the ground again. 

"Lexa, stop this.“ Clarke shouted, when she saw that Bellamy was in much pain not able to move up again, but Lexa was in total rage. Her eyes were gone wild and her knuckels were bleeding. At this moment she didn't care for the feelings of the omega, she didn't care about her own pain, all the alpha did care about was to end the fight of the foolish alpha boy.

"You better don't tell me, what I can't do with my omega.“ she kicked him again and a howl of pain escaped the boy's mouth.   
Slowly, like he was her prey and she was enjoying every moment of his torture and angst, she moved herself over Bellamy, looking him directly into the eyes.

"She is mine and I have every right to do what I want with her.“ 

Clarke was starring at what was happening before her eyes. She was scared, how Lexa totally forgotten that she was still there and how both of the alpha's were covered in blood. She didn't dare to move or to speak.  
Bellamy let out a deep growl, trying to fight back, but Lexa's growl drown his out and she bared her teeth.   
With that the alpha's boy slowly turned his head, exposing his neck in submission.

At the same time, Indra stormed out of the door, running towards the fighting alpha's.  
Quickly she pushed Lexa from the boy.

"Heda, stop this.“ she snarled at the commander, holding her back by the shoulders.  
Lexa tried to push herself off from Indra's firm grip, but the dark skinned woman wasn't easy to push away.

"Indra, get out of my way.“ the Commander growled.

"Heda, he's already on the ground.“ Indra was still holding her back, until Lexa calmed herself a little bit.  
Bellamy was still laying on the ground, panting and groaning in pain.  
The Commander calmed more and more down, knowing she won the battle. Her breath became more regular and the thight fist loosed a little bit.   
Eventually Indra let go of Lexa's shoulders.

"Clarke..“ the brunette breathed as she looked for Clarke, who was standing in distance, looking shocked.

"Clarke, please..“ Lexa tried to move towards her omega, trying to justify herself.

"Don't. Lexa, don't.“ the omega cut her off again.  
She wanted to leave right now. This was too much, she felt like she couldn't breath.  
As she was trying to leave, just run away into the nowhere, Lexa stopped her by holding her wrist.

"Clarke, it is not like your mom depicted. The skypeople had the charge over the mountain, over their weapons. They were a danger.“ Lexa almost pleaded, trying to make her understand.

"But you attacked first.“Clarke said in a stern voice.

"Yes, but they were invading our lands. They weren't allies anymore.“

"But you attacked first.“ Clarke repeated herself. "You didn't even told me!“

"Clarke, we were finally getting along. I didn't want to ruin this!“

"But you did.“ Clarke said and her eyes were filled with tears, as she pulled her wrist from Lexa's grip and moved away.   
Lexa didn't follow.


	16. "Just give me a second chance."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wants an other chance, but Clarke is stubborn until something changes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to update early but I'm still so shocked bc of 3x07 and I wasnt able to read anything about Lexa. I'm still super sad and angry at Jason. I can't put it into words.  
> Wow, I've got many comments that I should keep posting and I'll try :) I'm very happy that you guys like this story and want it to continue. Also thank you for your comments, subscribtions and your kudos. 1,5k that's amazing :)  
> So I try to update soon :)

It's been a few days since the fight between Lexa and Bellamy.  
The alpha boy were stitched up by Abby, but some of his rips were broken and that's why he left Polis to recover himself back at Camp Jaha.  
However Abby and Marcus stayed in Polis, willing to neogiate for a peace between the skypeople and the grounders.

But Clarke wasn't interessted to participate in this neogiations. She wanted to be on her own. Preferable she wanted to leave the city, but with the current war outside the town walls and nowhere else to go, she stayed. She stayed alone in her room. Only Kenna was allowed to come inside to bring her some food and to keep her some company.

The neogiations were tedious. Both sides were full of mistrust and grudge against each other.  
Besides Lexa was distracted. All she could think about was Clarke and how she could straighten out their relationship.  
In the past days, Lexa had tried to see Clarke, to get a chance to meet her, but everytime Clarke pushed her away.  
She bought her flowers, let her favorite meal be delievered and new colours for painting be produced, but none of the things allowed the alpha to speak with her omega.  
It was frustrating.  
She knew Clarke was hurt and needed time to heal, but the permanent rejection was hurting her. Her inner alpha was desperate to see her omega. It's been so long and all she craved was to be reunited with Clarke and pull her close into her embrace again.  
But this wasn't going to happen soon.  
Her inner alpha lost more and more impatience and Lexa became more and more aggressive.  
She hated the fact, that Clarke had so much control over her body.

 

Lexa just left the Commander's room after an other exhausting discussion with Abby and Marcus.  
If it were up to her, she wouldn't even bother to accomplish peace with the skypeople, but she didn't wanted to hurt Clarke anymore and maybe a peace could be the start of their newbeginning.

It was past noon and her stomach growled because of hunger.  
She made her way towards the kitchen and was slighlty surprised when she found Clarke standing there.

"Clarke.“ the alpha immediatly stopped and her breath hitched as the sight of her omega.

"Lexa.“ Clarke mumbled, not giving Lexa a single glance.

"Clarke, I'm..“

"Save it, Lexa.“ Clarke hissed through her teeth,finally looking at the Commander.

The alpha took some steps forward, she ached to touch her omega again.  
At her surprise, Clarke didn't backed up. She was just standing there, looking at her with a death glare. But she didn't move as the Commander approached and now was standing closely.

"It's been long enough, Clarke. I'm sorry.Why can't you just forgive me?“ Lexa pleaded and one hand raised to cup the lovely cheecks of her omega's face.

Suddenly the omega hold Lexa by her wrist, stopping her to touch her.

"Because you lied to me. Because you almost killed him.“ Clarke snapped at her, pushing her hand away.

"I know it was wrong. Just give me a second chance.“

"I think I've already gave you a second chance.“ she tried to said it in a emotionless way, but her voice kind of cracked at the end.

The blonde lowered her head and left the kitchen.

"Maybe a third one then?“ Lexa shouted after her, as she left, but she didn't answer.

Fine, if she want to keep ignoring her, then this is what she will get, because Lexa had her limits and Clarke definitly reached them.

The alpha was sick of saying sorry, was sick of trying to justify herself. In her eyes she did nothing wrong and Clarke was clearly overreacting.

 

"Octavia, can I come in?“ Clarke stood in front of the girls room.

She lived in the guest house of the commander next to the Commander's mansion. All of the higher ranked generals and guest of importance were allowed to live there.  
Octavia had the oppertunity by choosing the Grounder's side, that she could be the Second of Indra again. So she was allowed to live in the guest house.

"Sure.“ with that the blonde harshly opened the door, slaming it close behind her.

"You can't imagine what Lexa did.“ Clarke began and sat herself next to Octavia on the bed.  
But the warrior girl remained silent and so Clarke just continued.

"She kept the war as a secret of me and now she want me to gave her a second chance! She is outrageous. How dare she?“  
Octavia still kept silent.

"That's not going to happen. I have a right to know what's going on, especially if it includes my own people.“ the brunette's eyes didn't even look up to Clarkes.

"O? Why aren't you saying anything?“ wondered Clarke, noticing that the girl avoided her eyes.

"O, did you.. did you know..“ Clarke gulped. "Please tell me you didn't.“

"Clarke. What do you think, I've came here?“ Octavia knew it was pointless in lying anymore.

"But.. you didn't told me.“ the omega was confused.

"Lexa ordered me not to do.“ the brunette sighed. "I was just protecting you.“

"No, fuck off. You can't use the same excuse! You should have told me and you know that.“ Clarke shouted at her and stormed out of her room.

Clarke was not only angry, she was disappointed too. First her mate and now her best friend were lying to her? She defintily didn't needed those people.

 

It was a few days later, that Lexa noticed a changing scent in her house, but she didn't worry about it.

  
Only after a rather boring council meeting Lexa was about to go back to her room, when she heard noises out of Clarke's room. There were moans and little whimpers, which caught her attention. Without hestitation she went to the omega's door.

"Clarke? Is everything alright in there?“ Lexa aske through the door, but only more whimpers were given as an answer.

Thinking maybe someone else was spending time with her omega, Lexa immediatly pushed the door open.  
The scent inside the room was so strong and it almost toppled her over and Lexa immediatly knew what was happening.  
The alpha rushed inside, slamming the door closed behind her and taking in the picture in front of her.

Clarke was naked on her bed, laying on her stomach, squirming and writhering helplessy against the furs, two fingers in her soaking wet center, fucking herself desperatly.  
The perfect picture of an omega in heat.

"Clarke.“ Lexa said in a very deep and hoarsly alpha voice.  
Her eyes were glued on Clarke and her mind was already blown by the sight and the sweet delicious scent the omega was producing.

"Lexaa.“ the blonde turned her head to the her alpha standing close to the bed.  
Her eyes were wide, pupils blown by lust and frustration, as she removed her fingers and crawled closer to her alpha.

"Alpha.. I need you..“ Clarke begged. "please.. please..“

Lexa could only growl at the sweet sound of the submission.  
Clarke sure had been difficult in the last time, openly denying her alpha, but things were finally back as they are supposed to be.

"Now you need me? After rejecting me all the time? Do you deserve this?“ Lexa snarled.

Clarke whined, high and unhappy, coming closer to reach the alpha.

"I didn't mean to- alpha please I'm sorry.“ she promised in all omega eagerness.

"Get on your hands and knees.“ Lexa commanded.

Clarke seemed to know what to do, her omega mating instincts suddenly takig over. She settled on all four, dropping her hands to the furs and spreading her knees as wide as they woul go.

"It's so good to see you like this, Clarke.“ Lexa said, appericiating eyes running over the display.

Lexa moved onto the bed too, positioning herself behind the omega. She spread her omega's cheeks and slipped a finger through the slick heat of her cunt, twisting her fingers.

"It was my right to lecture the Skypeople Alpha boy. He was clearly challenging me. He wanted to lay a claim on you.“ Lexa growled. "But you are mine, do you understand?“

„Yes, Lexa. I understand..alpha please.“ moaned Clarke, rolling her hips to find some relief.

The alpha added a second finger inside of the sky girl and the omega keened.

"I'm yours. Please take me.“ she panted, as she pushed back on Lexa's fingers to try to get them deeper.

The Commander smirked thriumphantly, adding more pressure. Slowly she bent down, licking a long stripe through the the wet folds and the girl shivered,letting out a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

"You taste so good.“ Lexa breathed.

She could have kept going, licking the omega open until she Clarke was nothing more than an incohenrent puddle of lust ont the bed. But this was not the time for games.  
Lexa got rid of her clothers, taking her cock in one hand, slowly guiding it between the rosy, soft cheeks.

"Can you feel that?“ the alpha asked.  
But Clarke was lost to the world, her eyes already closed.

"I know,you don't care anymore.“ Lexa grinned as she watched the omega rut helplessy against her erection.

And with that Lexa aligned her huge cock to Clarke's clenching sex and slid right in.  
Clarke moaned and Lexa let out a animalistic groan, her hips pushed forward.  
As she bottomed out, Clarke moaned even louder. Her face gone lax because of the pleasure to be finally filled.  
The pace became faster and faster and Clarke was still begging for more.

"Please alpha.“ she whined and rocking her hips in rythm with Lexa's thrusts.

"I'm going to give you my knot and breed you so good.“ Lexa snarled and thrusting even more enthusiatic forwards.

"You would look so good, all pregnant and round.“

"Yes.. yes please.“ Clarke moaned, imagine the picture of her and Lexa's children and just the thought made her come, clenching around the cock. The alpha's knot was already increased and Lexa gently pushed it inside of her omega, making her whine in pleasure at the unexpected friction.

After being knotted Clarke seemed actually pretty happy, sighing contentedly as Lexa spilled her seed deep into the omega's insides.  
The blonde girl dropped to her elbows to put her ass even higher. Perfectly receptacle for her alpha's come.  
While the last spurts of Lexa's come were shot inside the blonde, the alpha sighed at the relief.

"Clarke.“ was all Lexa could say within the bliss of her aftershocks.

The omega just laid there, enjoying the feeling of being knotted, which her body craved for so long now.  
The alpha ran a hand over the bare back of the omega, soothing her down. The soft fingertips draw little pattern and circles into the sweatcovererd skin.  
Neither of them said a word, until Lexa's knot deflated and she tenderly pulled out.

Clarke remaind there and Lexa went to grab a cloth to clean herself and her omega.

"Can I just stay with you tonight?“ Lexa asked, when she finished cleaning and Clarke had rollen on her side.

All she got was a small nod of Clarke, who was still in heat and needed her alpha close.  
Lexa crawled back onto the bed and covered herself and her omega with the furs, pressing her chest against Clarke's back.

"I've missed this.“ Lexa whispered and placed a small kiss onto Clarke's back.

But the blonde was already asleep, so that Lexa just smiled at her beautiful omega and hugged her even closer.


	17. "I've missed you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out the truth..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I haven't been updating a long time but srsly I have so much work to do and I don't have any motiviation for this fanfic.  
> I want to finish it, I really do, it just takes a little longer.  
> So I really appericiate the fact that some of u are still reading this and comment and give it kudos! Much love for you all!  
> I'm hoping you aren't too mad with me...

The next morning Lexa woke up alone, but the scent of her mate and herself was still very present in the room. The furs were still warm and Lexa concluded that Clarke couldn't have left that early.  
She stretched herself and got out of bed too.  
It wasn't long until the alpha found Clarke in the kitchen, preparing some meal for herself.

"Clarke, we need to talk about this.“ Lexa started.

"No we don't. Just because I am in heat, doesn't mean everything is fine between us.“

"I know, but I really want this to work again.“

"I just need some time, Lexa.“ Clarke snapped at her. "Obviously you can't contain yourself, so I want to go back to Camp Jaha.“

"Clarke, I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you.“ Lexa begged.

"Sure you did.“ Clarke responded ironic, "But I need some distance.“

"I won't let you.“ Lexa said desperatly.

"What? You won't let me?!“ Clarke hissed through her teeth and Lexa gulped.

The brunette knew that giving orders now wasn't something was very clever at her current situation, but she had to avoid Clarke going home at all costs. When the omega would leave, she guessed that she won't come back.

"You heard right. The skypeople and we are still not in peace and the war could begin again at every second.“

"There is no we.“ Lexa swallowed hard, taking the words in.  
She knew Clarke was angry with her, but these words seemed to break her heart.

"Fine, hate me. But I need you to think logically. You are the safest here with me and you are still my mate.“

"Just until the war is over.“ and with these words Clarke left the kitchen, going back to her room.

 

It's been some weeks and the neogiations with the skypeople hasn't gone well.  
There was a point were Lexa was just tired of listening to Abby's accusations and threw her and Marcus out of her residence, declaring the war.

"Indra, prepare all of our warriors. We need this war to end for once and for all.“ Lexa commanded in a stern voice and Indra nodded.

The grounder's army were large, maybe the same size as the army, who was about to attack Mount Weather. Lexa definitly wanted to make sure, that this war will be won.  
And so they did. Even with all the weapons from Mount Weather and their technology, the skypeople stood no chance against the grounder's, who knew the area since their first days.

 

"Heda, Abby and Marcus of the skypeople wish to speak to you.“ Indra informed Lexa, who was sitting in her throne.

"Let them in.“ she said in a commanding voice, but with a little triumphantly smirk on her face.

"Abby and Marcus of the skypeople.“ Lexa greeted them,as the walked into the room.

"Commander.“ Marcus greeted politley back.

"What is the matter?“ Lexa asked with a stoic face, as if she didn't knew about her victory.

"You know exactly what the matter is.“ Abby hissed. "Your army defeated us. Most of our people are dead now. Don't act like you have no idea!“

"What we actually wanted to discuss with you is a new alliance.“ Marcus spoke quickly.

"A new alliance.“ Lexa repeated, but she still glared at Abby, who was trying her hardest to contain herself.

"Yes.“ Marcus remaind confident and politley.

"And with what benefit for my people?“

"Well, we still have some weapons and technology, which could be useful for your people. We can teach them how to use it.“

"I'm not interested in your technology.“ the Commander simply replied.

"We also can teach your people how to use our medicine. The Mountain has many supplies in storage.“ Abby offered.

"I'm listening.“ now this caught Lexa's attention.  
She knew the skypeople could heal reapers and she only could imagine how much their medicine could help her people with some diseases, which they couln't cure.

"We barely have men left and all we need is peace, Commander. We are willing to accept at any conditions.“ Marcus almost pleaded.

The commander knew the skypeople were desperate and that they sure would have learnt from the war for the future.

"Fine, I'll grant you peace. I'm going to give you an alliance, when the peace has established and your people have proven herself to be trustful and worthy of an alliance.“

"Thank you, Commander.“ Marcus nodded his agreement and bowed down slightly.

"One more thing. Clarke will stay here in Polis.“ Lexa added.

"You are keeping my own child away from me?“ Abby snapped "What kind of-“  
Marcus immediatly put his hand over Abby's mouth, keeping her from speaking any further. As much as Abby struggled against the firm grip, Marcus won't let her go.

"We agree, Commander.“ Marcus spoke.

Lexa nodded and gave the guard a look to walk the skypeople out of her mansion.

 

_Knock knock_  
"Clarke, it's me. Octavia.“ the brunette was standing in front of Clarke's room.  
Quickly the blonde opened the door and wrapped her arms around her, holding her thight.  
They hadn't spoken until their fight, but know Octavia was back from the war and Clarke was just so happy to see her again and that she was still alive.

"O. You are back.“ the blonde said, still holding the other girl close.

"Yeah.“

"Come in.“ Clarke finally let go of her friend.  
After they closed the door, they both sat down on the bed, Clarke still smiling.

"I'm so glad you are alive, O. I was worried.“

"I know. I'm just glad it's over.“

"How was it? Is.. is anyone dead I know?“ Clarke asked unsure, if she could handle the answer.

"Some. But the main part of the 100 made it.“ Octavia answered. "It was intense. Even if I thought fighting and battles would be like an adventure, proofing I'm a worthy part of the warriors, I think I never want to experience it again.“

Clarke just nodded in understanding. She knew Octavia was all tough and strong on the outside. Just trying like the grounders to control her emotions, but the warrior girl was just a girl, which couldn't always be strong.

"My mom?“

"She's fine. She actually already made peace with Lexa.“ the brunette responded and Clarke sighed in relief.

"By the way, did you guys made some peace with each other?“

"I wouldn't call it that. It's just difficult, O.“ the omega shrugged.

"Isn't it always?“  
But Clarke didn't answerd and looked away.

"Look. I know it wasn't right from Lexa to keep it as a secret, but I do understand why she did it.“  
Now Clarke was looking back at her.

 

"The war was not the fault of the grounders. Lexa had no choice.“

"What do you mean with that?“ the blonde was confused.

"The sky people captured the Mountain. First they were eradicate the mess there, but slowly they figured out their weapons. A lot have changed Clarke. The mayority of the skypeople saw in the grounders the enemies. They didn't respect the borders, they nearly crossed them every day, invading the grounder's territory. We warned them about any consequences if they keep invading the lands, hunting and stealing from our area. But they didn't listen. The limit of tolerance was reached when they began to acutally use the weapons. Some missiles and the acid fog were released. Maybe just out of curiosity, but it sure was a threat for the grounders.“

The blonde listened and piece for piece it all made more sense.

"I had no idea..“ Clarke began, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe you should have given Lexa a chance to explain the situation.“

The omega knew that she really blocked her alpha, avoiding any contact, well at least when she had a stable mind.  
Now after what Octavia told her, she understood Lexa's point, that the war was not only the grounder's fault.

"But it doesn't excuse why she didn't told me. I would have understand her point.“ Clarke said, still taking in what really happend and how ignorant she acted towards Lexa.

"Well, would you encourage a war against your people. Against your mother?“ Octavia raised a bow.

"No, but..“

"Lexa was really patient. She was mercyful with the skypeople all the time. Her generals suggested her to finally announce the war, but she waited. Maybe she didn't told you because she hoped that there would be peace and she didn't want you to worry. At least, she had to made this decision with her head. She couldn't allow herself to be weak and you wouldn't had made this easier for her.“

"I.. I just felt so betrayed.“ Clarke mumbled.

"I know.“ Octavia sighed, pulling her friend into another hug. "Just try to understand Lexa.“

"I think I do.“ Clarke admitted, snuggeling her face into the brown curls.

"Then make things right with her.“

"Maybe I should.“ Clarke sighed.

 

It was rather late in the evening when Octavia left and Clarke was alone in her room. Remembering the words of Octavia, she decided to see Lexa.  
Just a few rooms from her room was Lexa's room, which used to be theirs and the blonde slightly knocked on the door.

"Come in, Clarke.“ Lexa's voice was soft and welcoming.

The omega stepped inside and found the alpha laying on her bed. It didn't seemed like Lexa already slept, because all she was wearing all of her clothers.

"What do you want, Clarke?“ she asked and bopped herself up on her elbows.  
Hestiantly the blonde moved closer and sat herself onto the bed.

"I've talked with Octavia.“ the omega started and Lexa sat herself up, fully listening.

"Well she explained a lot to me. About the war and your decision.“ Clarke looked at Lexa, who was sitting there silently and the green eyes fixated on the omega.

"I guess, I understand now.“ Clarke finally admitted. "I understand your decision to attack and start a war and I also kind of understand why you kept it secret to me.“

Lexa just sighed, feeling relief, which she didn't quite expected.

"But Lexa, I need us to be honest with each other. I don't want to be left out. I know that the most of your business is none of my concern, but as soon as it involves me, I want you to be open with me.“

The alpha just nodded in understanding.

"I want this to work. We just need to be honest.“

"I will, I promise.“ Lexa said.  
With that the omega reached foward, pulling Lexa into a soft kiss and all the days they spend apart were now forgotten.

"So you don't want to go back to Camp Jaha?“ Lexa asked seriously as she slightly pulled away.

"No, I want to stay with you.“ Clarke responded with a smile and kissed her again.

"I've missed you.“ Lexa said in between the kisses.

"God, I've missed you too.“ the omega moaned as Lexa kissed her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to here your opinions and your ideas :)


End file.
